Strength of the Heart (Eclipse)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Angel is feeling at her worst. She thinks that taking herself out of the equation is the answer. For the first time the Pack, Sekkari, and the Cullen's are working together to save the girl everyone loves in one form or another. Will they save her in time?
1. A race for time!

**Emmett P.O.V**

I ran at Edward side pushing my legs to go faster. The pack and Angel's family ran at our sides. The last few minutes repeating in my head. Angel's grief stricken face when the dog indeed imprinted and forgot her instantly. Her running off and then Alice's vision telling us she was going to kill herself. My own frozen heart breaking. How could she think she is so unloved that she feels the best thing is to hurt herself.

"If there is any god out their who will listen to someone like me please let her live. I will do everything and anything to prove to her she is precious and I love her. Please do not take her from me. Pleas let us get there in time."

As we neared the cliff I saw Angel standing on the edge her arms held out from her side.

"ANGEL NO!"

She jolted turning looking as we all came to a stop. I stepped closer freezing when she took a step closer to the edge. "Please Angel don't do this."

She was crying so hard she was hiccuping. "I can't... hic... do this anymore..."

I slowly inched closer. "No please. Angel I love you. I love you more then my own existance. Don't take yourself away from me."

"But I...hic... wasn't good enough... hic... for you.. You left."

"An I will forever regret that decision. But Angel I did that because I though I was protecting you. I would do anything to make you happy."

I held out my hand." Please take my hand let me take you home."

She looked from me to Paul and back. " I am not worthy of such love. I tried to open my heart again but looked what happened." She looked toward Paul and Penelope. "I want you two not to feel guilty and just be happy. If anything name a kid after me." She gave a half sob half laugh. "I just can't do this anymore. Everyone I love end up leaving me and I can't take it."

I move closer."Please Angel take my hand." When she turned around looking over the cliff I knew what I would do. "If you do this Angel know you will not be alone. I will be following right behind you. I will not live in a world where you do not exist."

I could see her shoulder shake as she sobbed looking down at the rocks. I saw Carlisle moving forward slowly.

"Angel listen to me please. I know right now you are thinking everything is bad and you think that destroying yourself is the answer but it is not believe me."

"How would you know Carlisle? You have everything. How would you know how I feel?"

"Because I was there once. Before I meet my family after I was turned. I was in a very dark place and thought daily that I would destroy myself. That who could love a monster like me. I know that feeling of being alone in your mind. But I stayed strong and I survived and things got better. They will get better for you s well just please step away from the cliff."

I looked as Angel seemed to be hesitating. I took a step closed my fingers brushing her shoulder. "Please Angel wings lets go home. Let me take care of you."

She sigh and I saw a hand going around her side. I felt hope that she was listening. But that hope was short lived as I felt a force push me back a god 10 feet . Looking up I felt everything stop as she turning and jumped over the cliff.

"NO!"

One of the Sekkari ran forward throwing out his hand groaning. Everyone rushed to the cliff looking down. There twenty feet below Angel was being held in the air.

The guy groaned again holding out his other hand. "Xavier get her. She is fighting me an I have no clue how long I can hold her."

The man standing to my left who was as tall as me nodded before disappearing with a crack. We watched as he appeared by Angel wrapping his arms around her before they both disappeared.

A noise behind us had us turn there the man stood in his arms was a struggling Angel.

"Luna hurry up and knock her out."

The girl called Luna rushed forward touching her hand to Angel's forehead. I began to panic as Angel went limp.

"What did you do?"

I rushed forward and the man named Xavier picked up Angel and gently placed her in my arms. "Don't worry Luna's ability is to make anyone sleep. An asleep if need be."

Luna looked up. "She is extremely tired as is so she'll sleep a good 24 hours before she wakes again."

I looked down at her and held her close kissing her forehead. Looking up at her Uncle and Aunt I pleaded. "Please allow us to take her. I need her close and Carlisle can check her over."

Matt nodded. "Okay just let us know when she wakes up."

I nodded looking down at her again feeling my chest start to relax for the first time in quite a while. As I passed the pack I notice Paul move closer. I pulled her closer looking up with a growl.

"Stay away from her. Haven't you done enough!"

Paul glared at me growling his form shaking slightly. " You have no..."

Matt moved forward pulling Paul away and eyeing us both. "You both need to stop. Emmett you need to realize you leave made her seek the comfort of another, and you" he looked toward Paul. " We warned you this would happen. I told you to stop before she got to attached to you. But you did not listen, you went even as far as to become intimate with her taking what she should give someone who could actually love her."

Matt looked at Penelope. "I know you are feeling bad Pen but don't and I promise you when Angel is more herself again she will not blame you at all." He turned toward Carlisle. "Get her home so she can rest."

With that we left the Pack's land and made our way back to our house Edward going to retrieve Bella from Esme and take her home.

Getting there I walked up to my room and laid her on my bed. Rosalie and Alice coming in as I stepped out so they could change her. When they were done I walked back in pulling a chair to the side of the bed intent on staying there.

Carlisle came in and checked her over saying how she'l need to eat something when she wake.

"Carlisle what do I do?"

"I don't know. But I have heard that when someone is in a deep sleep you can reach their subconscious. Try talking to her tell her everything you want to tell her and she will listen. Maybe it will make her feel little better when she wakes."

So as Carlisle left I did just that telling her everything I have felt and done since meeting her. I ran my hand through her hair as I talked.


	2. Help from an unlikely person!

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I made my way through the house listening to my family as they worried about the woman locked in the room downstairs. It had been almost a weeks since we have been back and I could hear Carlisle , Matt, and the Sekkari Ronon talking about what they would do with Angel.

Angel was not taking everything very well and who could blame her. My idiot brother made her think he didn't want her after she chose him and then she tried to make things work with another. Now a wolf was probably not the best but she was at least strong enough to try. Then to make things worse she had to watch as the person she opened her heart for had betrayed her and imprinted on someone else. Her friend of all people. How dd the expect she would react.

I could hear how Matt was explaining as a Sekkari she could last a while without food and water but she will need it. I knew they said she was taking water but they have not been able to get into the room and make her eat.

I knew how she felt. I remember one before when I was human when I loved one person and then was betrayed not to mention Royce. I know I never really cared for either Bella or Angel what with how Bella wants to be a vampire and throw away her chance of every having children. But I find I could not sit by and do nothing while the woman Emmett loved slowly killed herself.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed some of the food Esme had made up as well as a couple bottles of water before going to find a certain Sekkari to help.

Walking into the living room I looked at the two males sitting with Drew. "Xavier I require you assistance."

Xavier stood. "What do you need?"

"Emmett said that Angel had locked herself in her theater room downstairs and they doors are made where it will be hard for one of us to break it down. I need you to teleport me inside."

Drew stood and wrapped around me."Are you actually worrying about her?"

"She is Emmett's mate and I hate to see my brother in such pain watching her try to kill herself and now slowly let herself waste away."

Drew kissed my temple. "Go and work your magic."

As he moved away Xavier stepped froward placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt everything go black for a moment before I could see again. I nodded to Xavier as he stepped back and teleported back.

I walked forward seeing Angel curled up into a ball. I moved closer sitting the plate down on the table before moving to her side.

"Angel?"

She uncurled and looked up at me her voice was so small as she spoke. "Rosie?" I don't know why but with her acting the way she is reminded me of a small child. An for some reason it made her harden heart melt for her.

This young girl was in need of guidance that no one seemed to be able to give her. Sitting beside her I pushed her matted hair away from her face.

"Angel you need to eat something."

She curled up again. "Why should you care. Why do anyone care. I am nothing."

I gently took her face in my hand and made her look at me. "You are not nothing you are important to all off us. Even to me."

She slowly sat up and I took a rag that sitting t the side and cleaned her face. 'You need to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Yes you are. You have not eaten in a few days."

"I can't Rose. Eating is furthest from my mind."

I opened the bottle of water and handed it to her. "Come on you need to start taking care of yourself. Your strong. Stronger then me and anyone so please eat." I saw she bit her lip as if considering it. "Emmett has been sitting outside the door since you locked yourself inside. Carlisle, Esme, Ronon, Matt, and Cassie are worried because they thing we are going to lose you. Don't prove them right. This family need you. Now eat."

She looked up at me and asked something that took be by surprise. "How did you become a vampire Rose."

I sighed. "I am sure my tale will give you nightmares."

"I've seen the worst , I don't anything can do that anymore."

I looked her over and thought a moment. "I'll make you a deal you eat and drink while I talk and after this we'll get you up to my room and get you cleaned up."

She frowned. "Why would you do this all for me?"

I smiled as her eyes turned almost childlike. "To tell you the truth you remind me of my niece. Vanessa and I pretty much raised her when her mother my older sister passed. An seeing what you are going through reminded me of when we lost my big sister and how little Vanessa would take it."

She nodded before picking up the fruit and nibbling on it. Settling back I began my story of my life and my death. I kept my focus on her eating as I spoke thankful that she had indeed cleaned the whole plate by time I was done.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." She sat up pulling on her old clothes. "I am sure that it will take time before I am fully better."

I got up pulling her to her feet and putting my arm around her. "Lets get you upstairs and cleaned up and then into some clean clothes. Esme will want to make sure you eat some more here in a bit not to mention Carlisle will be coming to check you."

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I had to admit it was heart melting her giving a puppy look with those bright blue eyes. "Can you just have everyone leave me alone till tomorrow. I am not quite ready to face them."

"Sure. But I worn you they will try and still pester you."

When she nodded I lead her out of the room and we were immediately asking questions the main one being Emmett who was talking a mile a minute. I saw this was starting overwhelm her.

"Everyone just back up and give her some room. This is to much at one time." They did as I asked except for Emmett. As he moved forward move I pulled Angel closer to my side. "Don't worry Emmett I'll take care of her. You need to go hunt. You have not eaten in almost two weeks."

Emmett frowned. "No I'm good."

Angel peeked up through her matted hair. "Emmett, Rose will help me go hunt. I promise tomorrow we can talk."

He nodded and backed off as I lead Angel upstairs. Sitting her in the chair in my bathroom I can a bath of hot water adding some of the scented soaps I always liked. Getting in the tub I let her rest in the hot water as I went into Emmett's room grabbing the shirt he recently wore. I remember when Vanessa was upset her in something of her mothers would help. I figured Angel wearing something of Emmett's might make her a little more comfortable.

When she got out I gave her Emmett's shirt and a pair of my shorts having her sit as I brushed her hair as it dried. It felt weird doing this for another. It was almost like having a sister or even a daughter.

"You rest Angel I'll watch over you tonight."

"Thank you Rose."

I indeed kept a eye on her that night as she rested.


	3. Light at the end of the tunnel

**Angel P.O.V**

I groaned as I shifted waking up fom what it felt like sleeping for over 24 hours.

"Good your awake."

Opening my eyes I looked up to see Rose looking down at me with a small smile. I sighed sitting up pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks for looking out for me Rose."

She nodded before getting up and handing me my clothes. "Here get dressed Esme has made you some breakfast. The others should be back soon. They all took Emmett out hunting last night so you can rest."

"Okay." As Rose left the room I got up and changed into the pants she brought but as I went to remove the shirt I stopped taking a deep breathe. I could smell Emmett's masculine scent on the t-shirt and for some reason I didn't want to take it off. Pulling it off a moment I changed my undergarments before pulling the shirt back on and grabbing the side I quickly tied it into a know so it fit a little better.

With another deep breathe I left the room to see Rose standing there with a smirk. "I knew you couldn't take that shirt off. I remember a time when me and Drew hit a rough patch I wore his shirt for a coupe of days while he was gone."

I blushed as I wrapped my arms around my stomach as it growled. Rose laughed before taking my arm and leading me down to the kitchen. Esme smiled upon seeing me turned and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Angel dear how are you?"

"Getting better."

Esme lead me to the breakfast bar attached to the counter and sat me down. "Now young lady you have not really eaten in a few days and Carlisle told me what you need for kick start you back to a healthy road." She turned and grabbed a plate before turning back to me.

As soon as I saw the breakfast my stomach growled at me for not feeding it for the last few days and my mouth was watering.

There was a nice juicy steak with eggs and hash browns then a fluffy waffle with whipped cream and fresh berries.

"You have outdone yourself Esme." With that I quickly dug in humming at how good everything was. I could feel my strength returning more and more.

Once I was finished I sat back my hands on my stomach as Esme beamed. " Good sweetie you ate everything."

"Good she needed the food."

I turned to see Carlisle walk in with his medical bag. He sat it on the counter before turning to me. "Now that you have eaten want to check you."

At my nod he proceeded to check my blood sugar my blood pressure and everything between. When he finished he kissed my forehead and told me to just continue to eat like I did that morning for a day or so and I should be back to normal.

Suddenly they went silent and I looked up, there at the door was Emmett I could see his eyes were shiny gold meaning he just hunted. He was looking at me almost pleading with his eyes.

"May we talk?"

I knew I needed to do this. I had no one else. I knew that if there was just the tiniest of chances I need to take it. So I nodded and got up following outside into the garden.

He lead us to the back to a bench gesturing for me to sit. I sat as he sat beside me. This was very awkward. The silence that hung in the air was annoying as well. But I had no clue how to start any conversation with him, thank goodness he finally spoke.

"Angel I am so sorry. I know my apology means very little and you don't really care because of what I did and said but I promise you I do still love you."

I felt my broken heart warm a little. But I wasn't going to let him back in that easy. "Emmett you have no idea what it did to me when you left me like that."

"I know what it did to me. An I know a little of what happened. A few months after we left we contacted your phone but your dad answered. We talked for a moment and he told us what you went through. Then we heard you."

"When was this?"

"I remember your father telling you to get ready for the clan merger or something."

"Oh that. You guys were who he was talking to..."

"What is a clan merger."

"Well since I refused to bond with anyone of the other clans I made a type of alliance with the heads or all clans. "

Emmett scooted closer. "I know I lost your trust and hurt you... a lot. But I beg of you." He moved from the bench getting down on his knees at my feet. "Allow me the chance to win you back. Allow me the chance to work to make you fall in love with me again."

I eyed him biting my lip. He was really asking for a second chance? "Why should I Emmett? What's to say you won't hurt me again?"

He took my hands in his leaning down to lay his forehead against my hands. "Believe me Angel if I could I would go back in time and never do that. I thought I was doing what was right. But I swear to you that will never happen again. I know now that a relationship isn't easy I thought everything just fell into place but I realize that I have to work hard to make it work. An f you let me promise to work hard to not only win back your trust but you heart as well."

I thought for a second and realize how he was indeed talking from his heart. With a deep breathe I lifted his head and pulled my hands away before holding one out in a handshake.

"Hello my name is Angel Wyatt. I am a Sekkari princess."

Emmett's smile nearly split his face in half and he shook my hand. "Hello Princess Angel. My name is Emmett Cullen I am a vampire and a large dumb asshole."

I chuckled as he slowly pulled me up and into his arms for a small hug before we turned back and headed back toward the house.

 **I hope you are still enjoying the story and I will post more soon so for now**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	4. Oh Hell No!

**(A little warning is there may be a few time skips being there isn't a lot of events I can add Angel to but I promise I'll be posting more soon. Things have just been crazy with life.)**

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

The last month had no been very eventful let me tell you. As I looked into the mirror braiding my hair back from my face I let my mind wonder to think back to the last month. I had been spending more time with Emmett and slowly we were building the trust back with that. I was still holding back with the fear that he will leave me again but the longer I am with him the more I am believing he will not leave me again.

As for other things I did finally go down to La Push to see the boys. Things wee a little tense with me Paul and Penelope for a little bit. But when they finally realized I held no ill will toward them they were a little better. I could honestly say looking at them now that they made a cute couple. The only cuter couple was Emberly and Embry. But we worked through somethings and everything was getting better.

Edward had talked Bella into going to see her mom they left a day ago. But I remembered why they left. Edward didn't want me involved thinking that I would cause a problem with how vengeful I was against Victoria. But who wouldn't be. She tried to kill me friends and family and ruin my life. Of course I want her gone.

Pulling on my black pant shirt and jacket I stood and smirked. I looked like a badass. Leaving the house I quickly ran to the Cullen's house seeing they were all standing outside waiting. As I got closer Emmett broke away from the group coming over and wrapping me in his arms in a hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Emmett that woman has threatened my family far to long and I am ready for this to be over with."

He smiled cupping my cheek looking at me before kissing my forehead with a sigh and moving away. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling the pang in my heart and seeing the disappointment on Emmett's face. I know he is wanting to be closer to me but I never wanted to go through that heartache again if he leaves. I saw him and Drew leave going to scan the perimeter like Carlisle told them to.

"He loves you deeply you know."

I looked over to Jasper who moved closer his arm moving to my shoulders pulling me into his side. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to go through heartache Jasper."

"Who says you will?"

"He left once he can leave again."

Jasper turned me to look at him. "I can prove it to you little sister f you'll let me show you."

At my nod he laid his forehead against mine. Closing my eyes I let myself feel what he was letting me see. Suddenly a powerful feeling exploded in my chest. It was so great it almost made my chest hurt. But it wasn't something bad. No. I could feel my heart swell. So this is how Emmett felt about me. The love in his heart rivaled my own.

When Jasper pulled back I smiled. "Thank you for showing me that." At his nod I turned away to think. I now knew how much Emmett really did love me. Should I make him way anymore? Should I just open my hear completely and let him back inside? There was so much to think about before the night was over with.

 ** **~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~****

We stood in the forest side by side as we watched the area surrounding us. Alice had told us Victoria would be coming through here. I felt my muscle coil in the anticipation of the chase. Before I could ask Alice anything she called out.

"On your left."

We all took off running and soon we saw the familiar head of red hair. I bit back a growl pushing my legs to go faster. I saw off to the side Jasper jumping from tree to tree to catch her but missing her. I growled moving closer to Emmett.

"Emmett throw me... Now!"

His sensing my idea grabbing me before throwing me with all his mite. I soared through the air fast but as I grabbed a fist full of her coat she spun grabbing me before twisting my wrist dislocating it before tossing me into a tree. My back slammed into the trunk with a groan. I saw Emmett hesitate and I shook my head.

"Get her."

He took off after her. Esme stopped and helped me up before we ran after Emmett.

"Emmett no!"

My head shot up as Emmett jumped the river to catch Victoria but he never made it to the other side. A silver wolf jumped through the air tackling him into the river. Emmett got up with a growl. My own growl ripped through my chest at the though of anyone threatening my mate. Running into the river I channeled my power into my uninjured hand before throwing a punch knocking the wolf back.

With another growl I stood in front my Emmett crouched my eyes burning brightly. "Back off Paul."

His wolf moved forward with a growl. I could hear him in my head. _'Back off. He come on our land violating the treaty therefore he is a gonner.'_

I could hear the other wolves in my head warning him to back away as he stepped forward. WIth a loud growl I let my wolf take over to protect her mate.

 ** **Emmett P.O.V****

Damn wolf got in the way. After seeing Victoria hurt Angel I wanted nothing more then to rip her head off. But as the silver wolf stood there growling at me I knew she got away. What surprised me was seeing Angel jump the front punching the wolf in the face. Which wolf was it?

 _"Back off Paul."_

So Silver wolf was Paul. The wolf who took my mate then hurt her by imprinting on another. I went to move her out of the way when she suddenly shifted into a wolf and jumped at the silver wolf.

"Angel!"

I tried to help her but Drew and Jasper held me back.

"Carlisle please he could hurt her she is injured."

"Emmett this is their land and she is the only on allowed on their land there is nothing we can do to help her."

I heard a whine and growled seeing the white wolf favorite her front paw which was now bleeding. As Wolf Paul moved forward Angel Wolf jumped to the side using the rock as a bounce off before jumping onto Wolf Paul's back biting into the back of his neck. He whined and tried to buck her off but she held on.

The black wolf moved forward and gave a weird wolf yelp,growl,bark. Wolf Paul laid down an Angel got up growling at him making him back away with his head lowered. I was surprised as all the wolves back off leaving.

"Come on let get back on the other side of the river so there isn't anymore trouble."

We moved back to out side of the river and I turned seeing Angel walked toward us favoring her front foot."

"Are you okay?"

She changed back and I looked at her hand. "It looks broken."

Carlisle moved forward taking her hand from mine looking her over. "It is just dislocated. Once we get to the house I can have you fixed up."

I turned to follow the other back to the house but a small voice made me stop. "Can you guys give me and Emmett a moment."

I was stunned she asked that because for the last month she never wanted to completely alone with me. When Everyone left I turned to see her looking down.

"What is it?"

She seemed to be contemplating what she was going to say before giving a groan of frustration. Next thing I knew he had her arms around my neck and her lips on mine. I was in heaven. I have missed this with her so much. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her high against my chest. Tilting my head I deepened the kiss holding her as close as possible.

When she pulled back I couldn't help but kiss the tip of her nose. "What was that for?"

She smile her fingers running the my hair. "I realized that you will never leave me again. An I saw how much to loved me..."

"Saw?"

"Jasper showed me how much you loved me and I realized that I didn't need to wait anymore because I love you too and why fight when we could just be together."

I was so happy I couldn't answer so I did the one thing I could, I kissed her again.


	5. An unexpected pleasant surprise!

Angel P.O.V

I stretched my back with a groan as I rolled over in bed. A chuckle sounded in my ear and strong arms held me tighter. Then cold hard lips graze the side of my neck making me smile.

"Morning."

"Morning my beautiful Angel."

I sat up smiling at Emmett as the sun filtered through the window making his skin sparkle. "So what is your plans today?"

He hummed playing with my hair. "Well I need to go hunting and Edward and Bella will be back and then I have something special planned for us later."

I smiled. "Really what do u have planned?"

"That is a surprise."

Emmett leaned down kissing me deep;y wrapping me in his arms pulling me to lay on him. I hummed at the feel of his strong body under me. I was please that as soon as he knew I wanted to be with him again he has been more sexual then before.

"Emmett ! Quit that and get your ass down here or me and Jasper will leave without you."

Emmett pulled back with a sigh as I giggled listening to his brothers call him and wolf whistling. I swore I could hear something that sounded like one of them got smacked in the head. Probably Drew,

Emmett got up sitting me on my feet giving me another quick kiss. "I'll see you later." With that he left

Moving to the closet I quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt making my mind up about going to La Push. Heading downstairs I saw only Carlisle and Esme.

"You hungry dear?"

"No ma'am not right now." I moved over to them. "Tell Emmett I'll be back in a but. I am going down to talk with Sam."

Carlisle looked up. "Is that safe. You going down there alone after last night."

"It'll be fine."

"For our peace of mind could you please take your uncle or someone with you."

I sighed knowing that I would not win with them. "Okay I'll ask Rider."

"Thank you."

Going out I texted Rider and told him to met me at Sam's. Getting into the car i drove down to Sam and parked finally feeling a little nervous. I said that there would be no problem going down there after the incident but now I an not so sure.

"You okay."

Turning I saw Rider waiting for me. I sighed an got out. "Yeah I am okay. Just a little nervous after last night."

"I heard about that. Don't worry Lahote tries anything he'll have o deal with me."

That had be smile.

"Well look who it is!"

I turned to see the boys come out onto the porch. "Hey guys."

They were quite just staring me making me start to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was a bad idea to of come out her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

I watched Emberly and Penelope come out smacking Paul and Embry on the head before smacking the other boys.

"You guys are the rudest ever." They walked down the stairs and came over wrapping their arms around me in a tight us.

"How are you Angel."

"I'm good. Better now even."

Penny smiled. "I hope that means you and your mate worked everything out."

"Yes we did."

Emberly wrapped her arm around Angel's wait. "Come on in. We were just getting breakfast ready before the others get off patrol."

As the girls lead me onto the porch Paul growled. "Why should the leech lover be welcomed here. She is not one of us."

I felt the fury and shame run through me. Fury that he would treat me in such a way and shame thinking how I destroyed my morals for him.

Penny glared at Paul. "You should know more then anything not to say things like that... Or should I remind you that because of you and your actions we could have lost Angel."

I bit my lip as I saw the hurt and regret on Paul's face before narrowing his eye. "But she attack..."

I growled stepped forward. "You attacked my mate first. Think about it Paul if it was an imprintee that was being attacked you would jump in without question."

"But he.."

I growled loud enough he back up a step. "Don't you get it idiot. He like everyone was just trying to catch the bitch before she hurt someone else. So he came on your land. He wasn't hunting food he was hunting the same thing as you. Because of your actions Victoria was able to get away again."

Rider crossed his arms. "I can tell you one thing Lahote. Before this is all said and done I have a feeling we will all be working together in order to get rid of this vampire."

"She won't get by us again."

Rider froze at that voice.I looked to see the one who Rider had fallen for. Leah Clearwater. I saw her short hair and froze. Was there a female wolf?

Sam walked out of the house with Emily at his side. "Angel I want you to met two of our new pack members. Leah and Seth Clearwater."

I smiled toward the two. "HI."

Leah ignored me as Seth smile ."Hi."

Rider moved from my side to take a step down toward the newbies."Leah!"

Leah looked up and froze. I smirked at the sight on her face. It looks like Rider doesn't need to worry that Leah wouldn't like him. She looked up to Sam.

"What was that?"

Sam looked between Leah and RIder."You just imprinted."

Rider took a step forward and whispered something to Leah who nodded. Without another work the two turned away and walked away I knew that they had a lot to talk about.

"Angel."

I turned with a groan as Paul stepped forward. "What Paul? More anger."

He sighed."I'm sorry about everything."

That took me by surprise before I could do anything Emily came outside and called everyone in to eat.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just left Sam's house heading back home when I got a call. Grabbing my phone I saw it was Emmett. Smiling I answered.

"Hello."

 _"Hi love how was your day?"_

"Good. What ya need?"

 _"Well I have a question?"_

"Yes."

 _"Can you come over her instead of heading home."_

"I could. But should I" I knew my teasing will come back to bite me in the butt one day.

 _"Please."_

"Okay Ill be there in a bit.

" _okay love you."_

"Love you too."

Putting the phone down I turned down the drive going to the Cullen's. Before I could even bring the car to a full stop Emmett was at my door opening it for me.

"That you for coming over."

"Of course. Now what is this all about."

"Come with me." He took my hand and lead me inside. The house seemed very quite.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone for now. They wanted to give us some privacy."

"Humm... Really?"

Emmett smirked stopped at his door and giving me a quick kiss. "Ready?"

"Sure." He opened his door and lead me inside. There on the bed was a heart made of roses and in the middle of the heart was a box. Was he? Could he be?

Emmett moved to the bed picking up the box. "Angel Wyatt. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I want nothing more then to have you with me from now and to the end of eternity. I am not one pretty words as you know I am just down to the point so here we go." HE got down on one knee and I suddenly couldn't breath. "Angel Wyatt would you do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

I felt the tears fall down my cheek as he opened the box showing me the beautiful ring inside.

I knew in my heart the answer even before he finished talking. It was the only answer I could live with.

"Yes. " I fell to my knees in front of him kissing him. "Yes Emmett i will definitely marry you."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **I am sorry if this chapter was a little scattered brained. I had two ideas I wanted to put in one chapter and I just hoped you like the way it turned out. I promise to post more soon so until next time.**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	6. Angry Bella

**Angel P.O.V**

I smiled over at Jasper my head tilted waiting for him. Alice sat on the arm of his chair with a smile watching him. Jasper had his hands folded under his chin as his eyes stayed on mine. I raised a brow waiting for him. After a couple of minutes Jasper reached forward with a smile.

"Checkmate!"

I looked down and groaned. He indeed had me at a checkmate. Me and Jasper had been at this game for almost two hours and it seemed like every time I get close to beating him he wins. Alice smiled beside him.

"Alice you could have told me I would lose."

Jasper chuckled. "You could not beat a military man."

I sighed leaning back. "Well I'll never do that again."

The door opened and in walked Emmett and Edward. Emmett walked over and kissed my forehead before picking me up making me squeak.

"Emmett!"

He sat in my chair with a smile sitting me in his lap wrapping his arm around me. "What"

"What did you do that?"

He nuzzled his head in my neck making me shiver as his lips ran down y neck. "I wanted to sit here."

"But you could have asked."

Emmett laugh his lips tickling my ear making me giggle.

"Can you believe it!"

I looked up to see Edward pacing in front of Carlilse and Esme his eyes hard . Looking up at Emmett I asked him with my eyes what was going on.

"It's Bella."

I looked to Edward then back. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. You need to get to La Push and get Bella back." He stormed toward me. He actually looked angry to the point where I squeezed Emmett's hand.

Emmett reached got up and shoved Edward away. "You need to back off. Angel doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "She is over there on their land and I can't go over there to get her of even check on her."

I got up and stood at Emmett's side. "Let me guess she found out you lied to her."

Edward growled looking out the window. "That mutt showed up and told her about the altercation with Emmett and Paul and told her everything."

I sighed. "I told you she would not like it when the truth came out. An you leaving her out and not telling her things will only drive a stake through your rebuilding relationship." My attention was caught with Emmett shifting his feet.

"Emmett is something wrong?"

He wrapped an arm around me. "No nothings wrong."

I knew he was hiding something but I turned back to Edward. "Listen I'll go over there I need to talk with Bella anyway but you need to know this. You left you lied to her once. She is just starting to trust you again so doing this to her again and lieing to her again will only be bad for you. If you really want to make her happy and let her know you will not run off again be honest with her."

Grabbing my bag I snatched up my keys and turned waving bye to the others before going to the car and heading to La Push.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I watched Angel's car go up the drive with a sigh.

"You still haven't told her?"

I turned to see Edward and Jasper standing with arms crossed. "No I haven't I tried once but i chickened out."

Jasper came forward and slapped my shoulder. "We are all going to be out tonight. You and Angel use tonight to talk and you better tell her tonight."

I sighed and sat down my head in my hands. "What and I suppose to say to her. Angel i completed the bonding ritual without you knowing. I was so scared after nearly loosing you I said the words while you slept and even when I pushed you away thinking I was helping I had taken away any change for happiness without me." I looked up at Jasper. "How can I tell her I've been lieing to her and fighting the bonding pull."

"You will find the words."

I knew he was right I had to do what was right and telling Angel the truth was right.

 **Angel P.O.V**

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house seeing Jake and Bella outside. Getting out I was ready for Bella seeing the look on her face.

"Hey Jake... Bella."

I thought she would yell at me for keeping a secret from her but I wasn't expecting her to come up and wrap her arms around me.

"Is this you being mad at me?"

She laughed. "No I am mad at Edward he needs to learn to trust me. No you I am not mad at. I found out how much you have fought to keep me informed about everything."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "Well you are my sister." I pulled back. "Speaking of sister I want you to be my maid of honor at mine and Emmett's wedding."

"Of course."

Linking my arm with hers I lead her inside smiling when I saw everyone there. "What's up everyone?"

Emily was first to reach me hugging me before Emberly and Penelope hugged me. I was surprised that Paul was the first to give me a hug the others following.

"So where is my knuckle head uncle Ryder?"

Emily smiled. "He and Leah are on a date."

"Awesome. I'm..."

"What's this?" Emily had grabbed my left hand and lifting it looking at the ring on my finger. "Is someone engaged." When I blushed she and the others girls cheered before hugging me again.

Sam smiled at me. "Congratulation."

"Thanks."

As I sat down my phone when off. Looking at the text I see it was from Emmett.

 _Come by tonight please_

 _~love Emm_

I smiled remembering Alice telling me the many of them where going hunting tonight which would probably mean me and Emmett will be alone. But till then she would enjoy her time with her friends.


	7. The truth comes out SMUT Warning

**Angel P.O.V**

After leaving Sam and Emily's house I drove back to Emmett's house. For reason I can't explain why I was extremely nervous. We're been alone before sow why was I shaking like a leaf. Pulling in I shut off the car. Taking a deep breathe I got out an looked around. I could tell everyone was gone. Gearing up the courage I went inside, the sight before me made my heart melt.

There was a trail of rose petals going down the all, an on nearly every surface were candles flickering in the dark. I felt the ears prickle the back of my eyes. Emmett wanted to be romantic.

Sitting my keys and stuff down I followed the roses as they lead to the kitchen. Entering I could see the counters were covered in candles and roses. Looking toward the dining room I couldn't help up gasp.

Emmett stood there in a pair of nice pats and a blue button up shirt **(Something Carlisle would probably wear.)** In his hands were a bouquet of colorful flowers. Not to mention beside him on the table was a five star meal.

"Oh! Emmett! I..."I had no words.

Emmett smiled sitting down the flowers before moving forward pulling me into his arms.

"Emmett you already proposed what is this for?" He leaned down kissing me gently. "You'll find out later."

Stepping away Emmett held my chair out for me. "Your chair m'lady."

I couldn't help but laugh as I moved to sit down. "Now I wish I dressed better."

Emmett's finger brushed the strap of my tank top. "There's nothing wrong with your clothing." I sighed as his cold lips traced my shoulder to the base of my neck.

"Emmett!"

He chuckled an sat across from me. "I hope you enjoy the meal."

I smirked. "How long did it take you?"

"A while."

I tried not to laugh. "Esme helped didn't she?"

He chuckled. "Carlisle helped as well."

Smirking I looked down at the food it was mouthwatering. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had outdone themselves for there was bacon wrapped filet minion with lobster tail a pasta with cherry tomato, basil, and mozzarella and chocolate covered strawberries. Smiling to Emmett I quickly, ate as he sipped animal blood from a wine glass.

The food was so good it didn't take me long to finish. But the problem with finishing my food we now sat in an awkward silence. I watched Emmett from beneath my lashes. He looked to be arguing with himself.

What could be going on to make Emmett so nervous? I felt my phone vibrate as his went off. When he glances at his phone looked down at mine.

 _'He loves you. Don't be to_

 _hard on him._

 _-Alice_

 _P.S. I get to do the_

 _wedding_

Don't be hard on him? Why would i be hard on him?

"Angel?"

I looked up to see him standing next to me holding out his hand.

"M'lady." I smirked taking his hand. Emmett pulled me to my feet before leading me up to his room. Stepping inside he closed the door before turning looking out the window.

I could see the trembling running down his arms what could make her big strong vampire afraid.

"Emmett?" I moved forward touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "There is something I have to tell you, but I'm afraid."

I felt my hear drop. "You not leaving me are you?"

He quickly turned taking my hands in his . "NO! Though I am afraid of how mad you will be."

"Emmett? Your starting to freak me out."

He stepped back. "I should have told you this before."He began to unbutton his shirt." But I was stupid. I left thinking it would keep you safe. I didn't think about the consequences." With that he unbuttoned the last button and let his shirt drop to the floor.

My mouth dropped for there on Emmett's chest right over his heart was my clans symbol. Exactly the match to mine.

"I have been working up the courage to tell you for almost a year."

"A Year? When? When did you complete the ritual?" I felt like crying. He completed the bonding an never told me. I had a feeling of shame and betrayal wash over me.

"I..."

"When!"

He stepped forward taking my hands in his. "The first night you stayed here after leaving the hospital."

My stomach dropped. That was why it hurt so much when he pushed me away. The tears fell down my cheek. All this time he had kept this from me.

"Even when you pushed me away." My fists were suddenly hitting his chest."All this time! You pushed me away knowing what you done. Where you embarrassed by me?"

He caught my hands before taking hold of my face." Never think i'm embarrassed by you Angel you are the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I have felt from day one how important you were to me. Every moment away from you is hell."He touched his forehead against mine." I always wondered why was I a vampire. Why did fate choose this for me. what was my reason to exists. You are those reasons I feel as if you were the reason I was born. My life lead up to being with you. I am sorry I lied. I am sorry for not telling you what I did. But I will spend the rest of my existence earning your trust back if need be.

I felt my hear melt. Though I was mad he didn't tell me I was kind of happy he did. Now thinking about it it was probably best not knowing. The last few weeks as I fell in love with him again and didn't have any pressure while I took my time.

I looked up to see Emmett almost bracing himself for the worse. God how I loved this large teddy bear of a vampire. With that I made my decision I would belong with Emmett heart, _body,_ and soul.

Leaning up I pressed my lips to his. Emmett hands slid down my sides before taking my waist pulling e closer. As my arms when around his neck he pulled away.

"Your not angry?"

"I was a little upset you too a while to tell me but Emmett I love you no matter what even..."

I didn't get to finish because Emmett's lips took mine in a deep kiss backing me up till my back hit wall. My hands dripped his neck as his slid down o my thighs lifting me against him. His lips moved to my neck nipping then soothing with his lips.

"Emmett?"

"HUm?"His lips moved to my shoulder. I knew I had to stop him first to ask. Lifting his head smiled.

"Would you join with me and complete the bonding?"

He smirked. "Join? As in?"

I blushed. "Yes.

He kissed my nose. "Hell yes."

Next thing I knew he had me pinned to the bed as he loomed over me. I couldn't help but giggled as I worked on his belt.

Emmett's laugh rumbled as he pulled me closer to him rolling us over. My mind was whirling, my senses on high relishing the feel, taste, smell, and presence of my mate.

Next thing I knew bare skin met bare skin. The coldness of his body sent shivers of excitement through mine.

I notice Emmett hesitate. "Emmett?"

He kissed my shoulder. " I am afraid of hurting you."

I pulled him closed my leg slipping around his wait. "You can never hurt me Emmett."

His lips took mine again as his body join mine. I pulled back biting my lip as how good he felt. Emmett barred his head in my shoulder as his body quivers with his slow movement. But when he began to move I felt ever nerve in my body burn as a pleasure I never know coursed through my body.

Emmett's groan made me smile as I began to move along with him my legs clinging to his waist as his movement began to speed up. The room was quite but for our groans and moans. I kissed Emmett's shoulder as he speed up more holding onto me. I could feel my muscles beginning to coil as the fire on my body spread. He moved harder and faster, the coin in my muscles tightened to the point they almost hurt.

But as his lips grazed my neck that coin snapped make me cry out as I felt Emmett tense up with a groan. As out bodies settled Emmett slowly rolled beside me pulling me to his side.

"Good lord woman."

I giggled as I laid my sweat drenched head on his chest. "Say the man who seems like he'll have the sexual stamina of a god."

Emmett chuckled pulling me closer. "There is one good thing."

"What?"

"The others won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

I smirked before moving and straddling him smirking down at his devilish smile. "Well it is a good thing you feed. Because you my strong vampire will not be leaving this room for quite a few hours.

He pulled me closer claiming my lips with his before whispering. "I have no problem with that."

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter it gave me a little trouble to write being I haven't really written anything with love making like this.**

 **I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	8. Plans

**Emmett P.O.V**

The sounds of my siblings downstairs drew my attention. Opening my eyes I smiled. The time spent with Angel was the best ever. I had thought humans didn't have a lot of stamina but Angel had proved me wrong.

One thing about last night stuck out, when Angel slept I had closed my eyes an concentrated on her heartbeat. Next thing I knew hours had went by and as I opened my eyes I felt rested. Could i have fallen asleep? Was that even possible? I needed to ask Carlisle.

"Emmett?"

I looked down to see Angel looking up at me with sleepy eyes. "Morning love."

"Whats wrong Emmett?"

I smiled leaning down and kissing her gently. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect."

She giggled and the next thing I knew she had me pinned down with her sitting in my lap. I laughed at her reaching up and pulling her lips down to mine for a kiss.

"As much as I would love to go another round we can't"

She pouted. "Why?"

I could hear Jasper and Drew laughing downstairs. "Because we are no longer alone and it the laughing I am hearing is any indication I have a feeling my brothers are going to mess with us when we get downstairs."

She blushed and hid her head in my chest. Getting up I sat her on her feet and smirked as I looked her over. "How about you go shower and get dressed and I'll head downstairs and make you some breakfast." I pulled her closer sliding my hand down her bare back. " I know you need food to replenish your energy from last night."

As she blushed and went to the bathroom I laughed as I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to make her something to eat. But when I saw Bella sitting beside Alice and the look on Edward's face made me stop.

"What happened?"

Edward looked up at me. "There was a vampire in both Bella's and Angel's house."

 **Angel P.O.V**

After getting out of the shower I quickly got dressed and left the room. But the stillness of the house made me uncomfortable. Something was wrong.

Going into the living room I saw everyone sitting around looking at Edward. As I neared Emmett pulled me into his arms holding me tightly.

"What's going on?"

When no one answered I looked over to see Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie sitting at the side. "Uncle Matt?"

He stood and walked over to me cupping my face. "There was a vampire in Bella's house last night."

"Charlie?"

"He is fine... But that's not all... When we got home this morning there was a new scent in the house... There was a vampire in your room."

I felt Emmett's arms tighten. "What do they want?"

Edward growled running a hand through his hair. "I am not sure what is going on."

Jasper moved over to sit with Alice. "His scent disappeared about five miles south of Angel's house."

Edward paced the floor. "Someone's orchestrating this.

I looked up thinking there was really only one vampire I have really ever angered. "Victoria?"

Alice shook her head "I would have seen her deciding."

Edward looked up with a growl. "It ad to be the Volturi."

Alice tilted her head. "I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

Emmett kissed the side of my head before looking at his adoptive father. "So we keep looking."

Carlisle nodded getting up and moving to Esme's side. "We also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house. Since Angel has been staying here she is protected at all times.

Rosalie glared. "Another protection detail?"

Esme looked at her daughter. "Rosalie!"

Bella looked around. "No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad... and search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed."

Edward sighed moving over to Bella and taking her hands in his. "I'm not leaving you here defenseless.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have..."

"What."

I knew what Bella was saying. "She means we have more allies then just you guys. The Pack will help us. It is their job to protect human lives and this vampire is a threat to them."

Edward jumped up and glared at me. "She is not going anywhere near those mutts. They are dangerous and I forbid it."

I huffed. "You forbid it!" I moved closer. "She can do what she damn well please."

Edward took a step closer and growled. "Those mutts are dangerous I don't want them around her without one of us there."

I threw my hand our and Edward went flying back till he was pressed against the wall. I made sure he was several feet off the ground.

"News flash idiot I am one of those mutts you speak of or did you forget."

Edward struggled against my hold. "You I trust."

I balled my fist and swung right throwing Edward out the window and into a tree.

Bella moved forward. "Angel stop please!"

I ignored her and moved forward jumping down grabbing Edwards shirt holding him down. "A little advice Eddy boy you keep trying to control Bella and you will lose her. She is her own person. She dealt with so much when you pushed her away. An on that note you promised to speak truthfully to her how about tell her the truth."

"What truth?"

"You don't want her in La Push because you don't want her around Jacob. Because you hate every moment he is around her. You hate that he is apart of her life. Well that was your fault. When you left Jake helped her deal. So what Jake loves her we all know that but she is her own person and she will choose who she will stay with. So stop with the jealousy. She has chosen you."

I stepped back and crossed my arms as I felt another set of arms wrap around me with a laugh.

Emmett smiled down at me before looking up at Edward. "An that dear brother is why you never piss off my mate."

Jasper laughed as Drew handed him a hundred. "I told you she would loss her temper."

Esme glared at her sons. "You two bet on if she would lose her temper with Edward."

Jasper held up his hands as Drew smirked. "I thought she would rip a limb off at least."

I turned to them and hummed. "I can throw my brother around a bit to try and knock some sense into him but I will not physically hurt him. I am saving my real rage for the enemy."

Bella came up and hugged Edward. "She made a point Edward. There is no reason to be jealous. I love you and no one else. I suggested the pack because there will be more people with the scent to track this vampire. You guys can search Forks yes but you can no search the reservation. The more people we have the better and maybe the quicker we can catch this things."

Edward sighed and kissed the side of her head. "Your right." He looked at me. "Your both right. Call Jake and tell him whats going on and ask for him to meet us at your house."

Carlisle walked up and patted Edward's shoulder. "I am proud of your son. The girls are right to beat this new enemy we must work together."

I looked up to Uncle Matt. "Call the Draakul's and the Lantean's see if any of them can come help."

Uncle Matt nodded and turned to leave. I looked up at Emmett and wrapped my arms wound his neck.

"Since that is all over I remember a promise that a certain vampire was going to feed me."

Everyone chuckled as Emmett swung me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen.

 **(Sorry about the long wait for this chapter I had hit a writer block on some idea I had and I hope now I am getting them a little more together in my head I can get them written down soon.**

 **Not to mention I have been reading some twilight fanfictions myself and for some reason like with the Jasper story I had another idea for a story with Carlisle. Let me know if anyone would be interested. Though if I do write it I will probably wait till I am at least finished with these series.**

 **Well I'm off now so I hope you continue to enjoy the story and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	9. Date Night

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a few days since mine and Edwards _'little altercation'_. Even though he had forgiven me he still avoided me, Jasper had said he could feel Edward's nervousness around me. I had to laugh in learning I made Eddy boy nervous. But it had the desire effect. Though Edward was still protective he wasn't as overbearing as before. He seemed to finally get it through his head that Bella choose him and always will.

"Angel are you listening?"

I jolted out of my thoughts as Emily shook my shoulder. As I looked around I notice everyone staring at me.

"Sorry I was off in my mind."

Penny smirked from Paul's lap." Does it had to do with why you are ditching the bonfire tonight?"

I blushed. "No that is something entirely different."

Paul wrapped his arms around Penny. "So why are you ditching the bonfire?"

"I have a date tonight."

Emberly and Penny perked up. "Oh Really!"

"Where are you going?"

"What are you wearing?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Enough! I don't know where we are going because Emmett will not tell me. He said it is a surprise. As for the outfit I don't know either. Alice said she would be dressing me."

Luna smiled. "Good call. I say Alice had a good sense of fashion."

I huffed. "What are you trying to say."

Emberly petted my hand. "Angel you are a tomboy you don't really know how to dress for a date."

"Yes I do."

Penny laughed. "For what I was told the last time you were on a date before having Alice's help you wore baggy jeans and ripped t-shirt with sneakers and a hoodie and he was in a nice suit."

I had to laugh. "That was probably why he turned around and left right away. That and he thought I was to fat."

I hear many of the males growl. "I hope you didn't listen to him."

I looked down. "I did at first but after being with Emmett he made me realize I had to love myself more."

Paul nodded. "At least there is something I agree with the bloodsucker."

I smirked at him before settling back and relaxing enjoying my time with my friends.

 **~Time Skip~**

After leaving Sam and Emily's I drove to my Aunt's and Uncle's. As I pulled in I sighed. So much has changer in the last two years. I felt as if I had just moved in with my aunt and uncle an now... Now I will be packing soon to move in with Emmett. I smiled at the ring on my finger. Soon I will no longer be Angel Wyatt but Angel Cullen. Though I am leaning to Angel McCarty Cullen.

"Where were you!"

I looked up seeing Alice standing at the foot of the staircase her arms crossed tapping her feet.

"You should have been here an hour ago!"

I was scared of the little evil pixie. "Alice the date isn't for another two hours."

She huffed grabbing my arm pulling up to my room." I know and I'll barley have time to finish your hair and make-up. Now shower quickly." She smirked. "You smell like wet dog."

I gave her a playful growl before getting undressed and jumping into the shower. Grabbing my melon shampoo and body wash I quickly showered remembering that Emmett liked the melon smell. Getting out I noticed some special undergarments sitting on the counter along with a silk robe.

"Really Alice?"

"You'll thank me."

I sighed before pulling on the lingerie.

Biting my lip I slipped on the robe and walked back into the bedroom sitting in the chair Alice was waiting by.

"There I'm all yours."

Alice chuckled. "Lets get to work on this masterpiece."

So for the next hour in and half I sat being poked and prodded as Alice worked. She fixed up my hair up and then applied makeup. When I would go to look in a mirror she would turn me away and tell me not till she is finished.

Once done with my hair and makeup she handed me a bag and put me in my closet. "Get ready and don't complain."

I huffed. "Fine bossy pixie."

Going into the closet I opened the bag and groaned. "Alice I said if you ever give me a dress I will rip it."

She shrieked from the other side of the door. "NO! I promise you will love it. Please put it on."

I groaned as I heard her clap and giggle. She saw I would already give in. Sometimes I hate her visions. I untied the robe and quickly got dressed. I had to admit the dress was comfortable. After getting dressed I walked out and looked at Alice.

"There."

She smiled looking me over. "Oh Angel your beautiful." She turned me around. "Look."

I bit my lip seeing my reflection. "Alice I have to say you did good."

She hugged me. "Now get ready Emmett will be here in a bit." She handed me a blue jean shirt to cover myself. As I looked into the mirror again I knew I was ready to knock Emmett's socks off.

 **~Time Skip~**

A knock on the door had me look up. Uncle Matt opened the door letting Emmett in. I bit my lip. She looked do good in his suit.

He stopped when he saw me. "Wow you look amazing."

I stood up and laughed and he pulled me into his arms kissing me. "You ready?"

"Yes. Where are you taking me?"

"YOU'll see it is a surprise."

He lead me out to the car opening the door and helping me inside. What could my crazy mate have in mind.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. As I got closer to the destination I hoped Angel would love it. Speaking of Angel I glanced at her. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful she was stunning.

"Emmett where are we going?"

"Just wait you'll love it." I looked back at the road. "I hope."

I pulled up as I pulled in front of the theater.

"A movie?"

I smiled and got out opening the door for her helping her out. "No and It will be a surprise." I put my hand over her eyes smiling to the valet who ushered me inside.

I smiled to the host . "Reservation for Cullen."

He looked at Angel I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked her over. I glared at him. "I would like to take my fiance to our seats please."

He swallowed at my glare and nodded grabbing two booklets. "Of course sir this way."

As we followed him I kept Angel close. I hated seeing other men ogling her. As we stopped at a door the host turned to me.

"Here is your booklet sir and have a nice night."

"Thank you."

As he left I turned to Angel. "Ready."

"Can I see yet."

"Yes."

I uncovered her eyes and she looked around before looking at the door. "5?"

Ar her confusion I opened the door and lead her to two comfy seats. After she sat I sat beside her.

"Okay Emmett I get we are in a viewing box at a theater but what are we seeing."

I smirked handing her he booklet. "See for yourself."

She looked at the booklet before looking back up to me with a smile. "Really?"

"I was told you would love it."

She leaned over kissing me before pulling back. "Yes! I have always wanted to see the Phantom of the Opera in person."

I took her hand in mine. "Then settle down love for a lovely night."

 **~Time Skip~**

After the show was over I lead Angel back down to my car.

"Where are we going now?"

"I have another surprise for you. Well it is for us. It is a wedding present from the family."

We drove in silence and I watched her eyes scanned the forest as we passed the drive to the main house and I took the next drive.

As we pulled up her mouth dropped. "Oh Emmett!"

I got out and helped her out. As we walked toward the door I smiled. "Esme and the other thought since we are getting married we may want out own space to ourselves."

She looked around with a big grin on her face. "It is beautiful."

I leaned down scooping her up in my arms before walking inside. Sitting her down I lead her around showing her the new house. But as we got closer to the master she stopped me.

"Wait out here."

"Why?"

She smirked before leaning up and kissing my lips. Before walking into the bedroom and closing the doors. Letting her do what she needed I closed up the house and turned out the light before heading back upstairs.

No sooner then I got up top she called for me to come on in. Walking in I closed the door before turning around freezing. Angel stood at the foot of a large bed her arms crossed smiling at me. But that isn't what made me freeze. It was what she was wearing.

She wore and baby blue sexy nightgown. It opened under her breasts leaving her stomach exposed. I swallowed.

"Angel."

She grabbed my tie pulling me closer. "I guess there is another good thing about us getting a place."

I gulped. "What?"

She leaned into me her hands running up my chest. "We can have fun all night without worry of family interrupting."

She didn't have to say more. Reaching down I picked her up as she wrapped around me moving us to the bed. The date had been amazing and the woman I was with is amazing. An as she ripped my shirt I smirked knowing no one will be seeing us again for at least a day. Thank god I hunted because the look in her eyes told me one thing. It was going to be a long and wonderful night.


	10. One Dead Wolf!

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a few days since that wonderful night I spent with Emmett. An what made the memory even more funny was we were not seen for two days. When we finally got back to the house Drew and Jasper kept picking on us till Rose and Alice jumped in and took care of their spouses.

We sat around talking when Edward's phone drew our attention. He looked down before turning to the others. "I gotta go get Bella."

As he left I turned and snuggled into Emmett's arms some more as I listened to Rose's and Alice's plans to go shopping.

"Angel!"

I jolted looking up at Rose who grabbed my hand. "Yes Rose."

"So are you going with us." She smirked. "We can get you some more special clothes."

I blushed as Rose and Alice laughed. Emmett chuckled as Carlisle walked in sitting with Esme.

"Alright girls leave Angel and Emmett alone. You each remember how it was when you first found your mates."

I couldn't help but blush but thought ran through my mind. "How did you guys meet each other. I mean I know how Drew and Emmett was turned and how Drew met Rose but what about the others."

Carlisle sighed. "I know eventually you would ask. Well for me I was born 1640 in London, England. My father was a Anglican pastor we lost my mother early and I was raised by my father as well as other Anglican's pastors. When I was old enough I helped my father who was on the mission to destroy all evil and sins. So he had me hunt vampires, werewolves, and witches. But I know now many of the others were innocents. Well on one hunt I found a vampire in the sewers. He attacked me biting me before disappearing. I was able to hid in a cellar to keep safe."

I felt my heart break at the horror Carlisle went through. " Oh Carlisle you must have been terrified."

"I was. I was more afraid of hurting someone. But I eventually figured out the animals sustained me and I have not done it any other way since."

"How did you find the others?"

Carlisle pulled Esme closer. "I met Edward first. He was very sick with the spanish flu. He had already lost his mother and father. He was next but I couldn't let him die especially after his mother figured out what I was and asked me to save her son. So I turned him. It was just the two of us till I found Esme. She was already pronounced dead after falling off a cliff but I knew she was still alive. There was something about her that took my cold heart so I changed her."

I smiled. "Then you two fell in love?"

Esme smiled. "That we did,"

Carlisle kissed her forehead."After that I ran across Rose who was severely hurt and she joined the family. Then as you know she saved Emmett and Drew."

I smiled at Rose taking her hand in mine. "An I am beyond thankful for you doing that. If not for you then I would be alone." Rose smiled patting my hand before cuddling into Drew's chest.

Before I could say anything else I heard a car pull in.

"Carlisle!" I sat up straight. I didn't like the tone to Edward's voice.

He walked in with Bella who was supporting her wrist. "What happened?"

She looked down. "I think I broke my hand."

I shot up as Carlisle took her out of the room. Turing to Edward my eyes narrowed before I grabbed the front of his shirt. "What happened Edward?"

Edward growled. "That mutt."

"What mutt?"

"Bella said Jake kissed her and she punched him."

I was furious. Jake did this? That idiot knew Bella loved Edward and was hit mate. What made him think forcing a kiss was a good course of action. I felt myself shake in anger. I promise Edward she would be safe in La Push. How dare Jake make a liar out of me. An if by any chance the pack knew of his intentions why didn't they do something to stop it.

"How is she?"

I looked up as Carlisle walked back in with Bella. I walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you?" I could see the tears hidden in her eyes.

"I'll be okay."

"Bella what happened? Edward said Jake kissed you."

"He didn't listen. I told him I didn't love him like he wants and he said I just didn't want to show I did and then he grabbed me kissing me. I pushed him away but he wouldn't move. I was so angry I tried to punch him. He laughed."

I growled as I hugged her before looking at Carlisle. "Is it broken?"

"No just fractured."

I nodded . "Bell I'll see you later I have to leave."

"Angel?"

I stood straight arms crossed. "I have to pay a certain wolf a visit."

"Angel no."

"Don't worry Bella I am just gonna talk with him." Turing and walking to the door I was stopped by a cold hand.

"Where are you going?"

I looked up at Emmett. "La Push."

"Angel I don't think..."

"No Emmett I need to. That idiot hurt my sister and I won't let that go unpunished."

He sighed before kissing my forehead. "Okay just be careful."

"Always."

Running out the door I took off through the woods heading to the one place I knew he bastard would be."

 **Sam P.O.V**

I just wanted to throttle the boy. How could he jeopardize the pack and everyone for his own personal gain.

"Jake what were you thinking?"

He gripped his hair. "She loves me Sam I just wanted her to see that."

Paul pushed him. "So forcing yourself on her if the answer."

I moved closer. "Jake she is a mate to a Cullen. Your actions could be damage to the treaty. If they wanted they could cross onto our land for retaliation. "

Jake scoffed. "They wouldn't dare. Bella is to kind hearted to allow them to come here to hurt us."

"Who said anything about us. You made your decision Jake they would claim you acted alone and want revenge."

"No they won't Bella stopped him from hitting me. She won't let that happen."

Before I could say anything I froze. Something was going on. The forest suddenly became silent. I was worried that what I said had came to pass the Cullen were here. But the scent that struck me was one I knew to well. Taking Paul and Jared's arms I pulled them away a few feet knowing what was about to happen.

No sooner that I pulled them to the side a blur come out of the forest and plowed into Jake sending him to the ground with a groan. As he stood he faced a furious Angel. I knew all to well she can be very scary when she is angry, I've seen her fight the Cullen's and I remember the fight with Paul.

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

As Jake got up I growled before swinging my fist making sure I exerted enough force to knock him down.

"How dare you!" Reaching down I grabbed fists full of his shirt lifting him up before throwing another punch across his jaw. Before I could punch him again he kicked me in the chest sending me back.

"What the hell is your problem."

I jumped up. "You are. How dare you hurt my sister. She doesn't love you and you had to go and pull that stunt." I kicked him in the chest sending him into the tree. Jake fell to his hands and knees coughing and groaning as he stood up.

"She does love me she is just to afraid to show it."

I punched him in the stomach before grabbing his shirt and holding him to the tree. "Did the incident with me and Paul not teach you anything. You say you love her but she is not your imprint. You'll imprint one day and forget all about her."

"No I won't" He growled before shoving me away and phasing into a wolf.

I glared. "If you want to play this game Jake you'll end up one dead wolf."

Before Jake could move Sam walked forward. "Jake go cool off. Now!"

I looked to Sam brow lifted. "I am surprised you didn't step in."

"He deserved the beating you gave him."

I glared at the pack around me. "You better not have know he was going to do that."

Sam shook his head. "No we just learned it before you showed up. I am glad it as you and not the Cullen. I don't want a war against them."

I smiled patting his shoulder. "Don't worry there won't be. Not now at least. He got the ass whopping he needed." I froze when I saw Jared hand Paul a twenty. "What did you fool bet?"

Jared blushed. "I didn't think you could bet Jake. Paul did."

"You did?"

He smirked before hugging me. "Of course. After getting my ass kicked by you I knew what a bad ass you can be."

I shook my head. "You two bet more then Jasper, Emmett,and Drew."

 ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'****

 ** **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I promise to post more as soon as I can get it typed up.****


	11. Graduation Party!

**Angel P.O.V**

I just finished putting my hair up when I left cold lips on my neck.

"Emmett I need to get ready."

His lips roamed my neck. "But I don't want you to. Come back to bed for a bit."

"Emmett Cullen we are already almost late. An you are not missing your family's not to mention Bella's graduation and the party."

He turned me pinning me to the wall his hands gripping my hips as he kissed me. "Must we I much rather have more alone time with you."

"I promise we will leave early tonight."

"Fine."

He moved away and went to get his nice clothes on. I couldn't help but shake my head. Every since I let go and became whole with Emmett he became insatiable. But truth be told so have I.

"Okay I'm ready."

I turned to see Emmett wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I smirked as he pulled on the top button as if it was choking him.

"Problems?"

"This is so uncomfortable."

I moved forward quickly undoing his top button. "Don't make yourself uncomfortable." Reaching onto the table I grabbed the bag containing some of the gifts I gotten for a few people I turned toward Emmett.

"Race you to the house."

Emmett smirked before taking off. I chuckled an took off after him running as fast as I could. Of course the cheater beat me to the house.

Jasper came forward hugging me. "He cheated didn't he?"

"Yes, as he always do."

"Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled. Alice ran forward pushing me toward Carlisle's car. "Come on we have to go."

"Alright alright Alice."

We loaded into the cars and headed to the high school. I was surprised at house packed the parking lot was. I could see that people were taking up spaces in the businesses around the school. After Carlisle parked I followed the other inside smiling and waving at Angela, Ben and Bella. Moving over to Charlie I gave him a hug.

"How are you Charlie?"

"Good. It feels weird seeing Bella graduating."

"You must be very proud."

"I am." He looked down and sighed. "I see you are joining their family."

I looked down at my ring."Yep. I hope I can count on you to come to the wedding."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Of course kid." He cleared his throat. "You are almost like a daughter to me"

"Awe thank you charlie."

Carlisle came forward. "The ceremony is about to start."

"Thanks Carlisle."

We went inside finding out seats. I cuddled against Emmett's side as I looked up as Jessica made her way to the stage.

She took a deep breathe before starting. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up .Our answers were thing like astronaut, president...Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?! This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent... So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

I could tell the way Bella was glancing around she was really thinking about what Jessica said. An she did have some points in her speech. Still doesn't mean I like her. As everyone filled out I moved over to Angela and Ben who stood with their parents.

"Congates Angela."

She turned smiling and giving me a hug. "Angel how are you?"

"I'm good." I opened the bag and handed the two wrapped gifts to Angel and Ben. "Got you two something."

Angela tore through the wrapping paper before opening the small box. I couldn't help the smile when both her and Ben's mouth dropped.

Angela looked up. "Angel we can't take this."

I smirked hugging her and Ben before smiling to their parents. "This is for all of you so you may all have a nice holiday before Angela and Ben start collage."

looked down. "What is it.?"

Angela looked up. "It is a ticket for both our families to go to Ireland for a few weeks."

Mr. Weber looked up. "We can't take this it is to much."

I smirked as Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie joined us. "Actually it isn't."

"You see we have family in Ireland not to mention they own their own plane. As a gift they will fly you over and even offered for you two to stay in their guest house."

Angela hugged me again. "Thank you."

Emmett walked up and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Well we'll see you guys at the party. Come on Angel lets get going."

 **~~Time Skip~~~**

I glared at Alice as she pushed me out of Emmett's old bedroom. I could hear everyone downstairs. Alice had finally got to me. I had hidden upstairs for the last coupe of hours. But my sanctuary was disturbed an the little evil pixie took it upon herself to fine me and force me into a dress before pushing me downstairs to _mingle_ with the other kids.

But as soon as I got downstairs I noticed all the Cullen's had disappeared. That is strange.

"Angel!"

I turned to see Bella being escorted by Alice followed by. "Jacob Black. How's the jaw."

He looked down. "I deserved the beating Angel and I am sorry."

Bella looked at me. "Beating!"

Alice pushed us both. "Not the time the others are waiting."

We walked into the second living room and I immediately moved to Emmett's side sighing as he pulled me into his arms.

"What's going on?"

I watch Edward pull Bella into his arms as he looked at Alice. "How long?"

'Long what were they talking about.' I felt Emmett's hand run over my back trying to calm me down.

"They'll be here in four days."

Carlisle sighed looking up. "This could turn into a blood bath."

I suddenly hit me. The disappearances in Seattle. Whatever was going on was coming here. I looked to Alice. "Who's behind it?"

She looked off distantly as if remembering, " I didn't see anyone I recognize... Maybe one..."

Edward sat up. "I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. HE didn't start this."

Alice sighed. "Whoever did is staying out of the action."

It suddenly hit me what was happening. "They are playing with the blind spots in your vision."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Either way, the army is coming... and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Even with the Sekkari's help it may still be a problem."

Jake moved forward. "Hold up... What damn army?"

Carlisle was the first to answer the angry wolf. "Newborns . Our kind."

Embry looked over at me before looking at Carlisle " What are they after?"

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."

That shocked me why wasn't I told about this. I looked up at Emmett he just leaned down and kissed my forehead before whispering. "Later lve."

Embry looked to me before turning to Carlisle. "They're after Bella?"

I saw Jacob tense glaring at Edward. "What the hell does this mean?"

Carlisle was the one who answered. "It means an ugly with. With lives lost."

"We're in."

Bella stood up looking at Jake. "No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way."

Jacob sighed. "I wasn't asking for permission."

Bella looked at Edward almost pleadingly. "Edward?"

Edward looked at me torn. I made sure I replayed the lesson I taught him when I threw him out the window. He gulped before answering Bella. "It means more protection for you."

"Jacob."

Carlisle saw the opportunity of an alliance. "Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?"

Jake smirked. "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper."

That got my attention. Why would Carlisle be looking at Jasper for advice. Jasper looked to the wolves. "They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

Carlisle got up walking over to me noticing my distress to the situation ran a hand over my hair like my mother used to do when she would try and calm me, "We'll need to coordinate."

Bella's eyes scanned he room. "Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright."

Jacob moved closer to Carlisle. I could see he was holding his breathe. " Name the time and place."

I moved from Emmett's side moving closer to Carlisle. "I'll contact the clans. There may be a few to help us." With that I let the room and headed to mine and Emmett's former room. Though for tonight I'll want to stay her. Getting my laptop quickly sent and email to the head of the clans.

 _'Clans of old,_

 _I send this message in a plea for assistance. In my home of Forks Washington we are about to face a foe who seeks to destroy my mate and family. I know that the enemy is an army of newborn vampires. Of the number I am uncertain but I know it is many. I ask that any that can assist us please come as soon as possible._

 _many thanks_

 _Angel Wyatt daughter of Marielle Wyatt_

 _& Damien Grady_

Sending the email I heard the door open before two strong arms wrapped around my shoulder.

"Are you okay my love."

"Yeah I guess." Getting up I pushed Emmett till he sat on the bed. I climbed into his lap hugging him close. "What's going on Emmett. I had a feeling you, Edward and Alice were keeping something from me."

He sighed. "Yes we were because I wanted to tell you in person."

"What?"

"It wasn't only Bella's scent they were passing around."

I shot up my heart dropping. "They were passing around my scent as well?"

"Yes. A silver shirt. But I swear to you Angel they will never get near you."

"Emmett people will get hurt because of me."

"No the army will get hurt for ever thinking they could come and take not only my mate but my sister away. If I ever find out who done this I will rip them to shreds."

That had me thinking. Whoever done this? Who have both Bella and I made mad... Tanner? No he would use a more direct approach torturing us by making us watch him kill someone we love. An besides he wasn't a vampire... Was he? No there was only one other person I could think of that both Bella and I have encountered... James, Laurant, and Victoria. Laurant is dead thanks to the wolves. Now if I remembered correctly Victoria was Jame's mate. An if we felt as protective of our mates? Edward and Emmett killed James for what I was told. Could it be she is wanting revenge?"

"Angel?"

"Hum?"

"What has you thinking so hard. I swear I could see the cogs turning in your head."

"Emmett I think I know who is behind this."

"Who?"

"Victoria. Think about it. You and Edward killed James. Her mate! She could have done this for revenge."

"But Alice had been watching her."

"SO she lets another make the decisions for her."

He sighed before picking me up sitting me at the foot of the bed. I watched as he went into his closet and pulled out one of his big shirts. I knew what he was doing. "Emmett!"

"Angel take tonight to rest. Tomorrow we have much to do"

I didn't fight him as he unzipped the dress Alice put me in. My eyes closed with a sigh as his cold lips traced down my spine. "Let me take care of you tonight Angel. No worries! No nothing!" He slipped his shirt on over my head before picking me up and moving to the bed turning down the covers and laying me down before joining me under the covers.

I settled against his side."Have I told you how much I love you Emmett."

"Every second of every day."

"Well I do. An thank you for doing this. For taking care of me."

"Anything for you my beautiful angel. Now get some rest."

With another sigh I settled down closing my eyes and trusting Emmett to keep away any nightmares fell into a deep sleep.

 **Sorry for the late chapter this one kind of gave me trouble to write because there was so much I wanted to do but I hope you are happy with it. Now the next chapter we will learn which of the clans answered Angel's plea for help.**

 **Have a wonderful day and as always...**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	12. Reinforcements!

**Angel P.O.V**

The light streaming through the window had me groan and pull the blanket over my head. A chuckle followed while I turned away from the window.

"Turn off the sun."

Emmett chuckled. "Come on sleepy head you need to wave up."

"I don't wanna."

He chuckled and could hands took my covers before his hand went for my sides. I shreaked and squirmed trying to get away as he tickled my sides. "Emmett...stop...please." I was laughing so hard my stomach was starting to hurt. "Stop!"

He stopped rolling me over till he loomed over me. "Better?"

I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck. "Um hum!" Leaning up I kissed him. I knew one thing I loved my strong vampire. Emmett groaned pulling me closer his lips moving down to my neck causing me to moan.

A throat cleared and we froze. Emmett laid his head on my shoulder with a growl. "Get out Jasper."

I felt my face heat up as I tried to hide. Jasper chuckled sending calming waves into the room. "Esme said for you two to get downstairs so Angel to eat before her uncle and aunt get here."

Emmett looked up with a glare."Get out we'll be done in a bit."

I heard the door close and looked up. "I am thankful we have our own place."

He sighed giving me a sweet kiss before getting up. "An it is a place we will be at tonight so I can ravish you thoroughly."

I got up smirking before going into the closet and pulling on some clothes quickly. Heading back out Emmett handed me my phone. My eyes bulged when I saw the time. "It's almost 3 in the afternoon. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

He pulled me into his arms. "You needed some rest. I have been keeping your from good sleep for a while."

I smirked running my fingers through his short curly hair. "But it was so much fun..."

"ANGEL, EMMETT STOP FLIRTING AND GET DOWN HERE!"

I huffed. "I love Jasper but I think I'm gonna kill him."

Emmett chuckled as he took my hand and lead me downstairs. As we entered the kitchen I jabbed my elbow into Jasper's side.

HE flinched with an "Owe little sister you wound me."

I smirked "Leave me and Emmett alone or I will get Alice to help get you."

Jasper looked at his pixie of a wife and gulped. "I promise."

Moving over to the counter I hugged Carlisle and Esme before noticing how much food she had made up. "That is a lot of food."

"Well we have company coming..." She handed me a small plate of food. "Now eat before everyone get here."

I took the plate realizing how hungry I really was. AN as always Esme's food was amazing. In no time at all my plate was clean.

Getting up and moved over to Esme who just finished plating some asparagus. "Dang Mama Esme you have a feat sit enough for a king."

She laughed as Carlisle sat down a large bowl of mashed potatoes. "We should be good."

There was so much food. More then for just a hand full of people. "Are you expecting a lot of people."

Carlisle nodded. "A few more people."

Before I could ask more I heard the bell sound. "That will be your aunt and Uncle."

As He went to the door I looked to Edward who was smirking. "What's so funny Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Angel! Can you come here please."

I walked out to the front porch and froze. There was my aunt and uncle yes but my dad's two brothers Pen and Em not to mention a large group behind them.

"What is this?"

Uncle Matt stepped forward."They got your email and took the quickest flight out."

I smirked running into the ground and hugging many of the people I was close to. Smiling to the rest. "Thank you all for coming."

Zalina Styrke came forward. "We Sekkari ladies need to stick together."

I smiled patting her shoulder. Cold arms wound around my shoulder and I smiled at Emmett.

"Yes?"

"So who id everyone my love."

I smirked. "Everyone this is my mate Emmett and our family Carlisle, Esme, Drew, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Everyone as you already know my uncles Donovan and Keegan. This is Farlon and Faing of the Draakul's. This is Ares from the Moon clan and Gunner from the Faye clan. Then you have Penelope, Emberly, Xavier, and Blaze of the Lantean clan. This is Han, Mia and Zalina of the Styrke." I turned to the group of Sekkari. "What are you all doing here?"

Mia moved forward. "We were told someone wished to do harm to you and your family. We will not stand by when another of our kind is threatened so."

Han smirked as he bow. "Especially not our princess."

I blushed. "No princess crap."

"Of course."

Esme and Carlisle came forward and smiled. "You are welcomed in our home. If you would like to come on in. Esme as prepared food for you."

Faing and Farlon smirked moving forward first. "Perfect we are hungry."

As everyone went inside I turned to Emmett. "I can't believe so many showed up."

"They are here to help you and Bella and I for one am thankful. That means more protection not only for you but for my little sister as well."

 **Sorry for a short chapter but I hope you are enjoying it and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	13. Training

**Angel P.O.V**

I smiled over at Ryder and Dax as they loaded into the back of the large truck I was in. Donovan and Keegan got in the front along with Mia and Zalina while all the other men climbed into the back. Rolling down my window I looked at my Aunt and Uncle who were smiing from the porch.

"We'll try not to be out late."

Aunt Cassie smiled. "Don't worry about anything here."

I waved to my aunt and uncle before pulling out and heading toward the meeting spot for training.

Donovan looked over as Keegan opened the back window so the others could hear us. "So who should we expect to be there."

"Well we have the Cullen's and I believe the whole pack will be there as well."

Keegan smirked. "Perfect I have a little something to say to a certain silver wolf."

I scowled. "Keegan you leave Paul alone."

"Not after what he did to you."

"Keegan! I am over that I am happy with Emmett like it was suppose to be all along and he is with his mate."

He sighed. "Fine... I still don't like him."

Gunner stuck his head through the window. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Well Jasper will probably handle all the info on the newborn but you all will need to let the Cullen's and Pack know what your powers are."

Mia smirked. "They'll see them alright." Her and her sisters shared evil smirks. I knew that look having seen it on Jasper and Emmett when they are going to cause some trouble. I hope it won't be to bad.

 **Carlisle P.O.V**

"They want to know why we are waiting?"

I looked over to Edward who held Bella his eyes trained to the wolves. I knew it was rude to make them wait but we were still missing some people. I crossed my wrists in front of me looking to the wolf I knew to be Sam.

"I am sorry we are making you wait but we are in fact waiting for others."

Edward tilted his head listening. "They want to know what others."

"Angel sent out a message of assistance to the Sekkari Clans and a handful had journeyed here to help us..."

"Sam wants to know how many is a handful."

"That I know of there is about 10 of them some you have met before."

Ryder moved forward smirking at Leah who nudged his arm with her nose. "Don't worry guys I was told of the help coming and when they get here they will introduce themselves as well as show their abilities."

I heard a truck comping our way and the distinct voice of Angel telling the others they were there.

"Here they are."

We all turned to see a large gold four door truck pull up. We saw the guys jumped from the back before the doors opened. Out stepped the two women and her uncles Keegan and Donovan. The came Angel my newest daughter. As she went to Emmett being engulfed in his arms I wrapped mine around Esme thinking about how wonderful life had become.

I remember a time when I was so lonely even entertaining the thought of taking my cursed life. But I found Edward then Esme and my family began to grow. I finally felt blessed. When Alice and Jasper joined the family I was both happy the family was growing and sad that while others had their mates my two sons Edward and Emmett were alone. Then we came here and it made us feel more normal being out and about more. Then Bella and Angel came. First Bella. We were so happy seeing Edward starting to open.

Though none of the others knew I remember seeing Jasper looking at his bother with a sad look as Emmett looked at Bella and Edward. Then Angel came into our lives and boy did she turn it upside down. But I wouldn't change her for anything. She was indeed and Angel. An seeing my sons smiles I knew no matter what the future held we would face it as a family and win.

 **Angel P.O.V**

I wrapped my arms around Emmett and held on tight before leaning back and giving his a quick kiss.

"Hello love."

"Hi. Sorry we took to long."

Emmett smirked before wrapping his arms around me. "No problem."

I turned to the other waving . "Hi guys."

Carlisle moved forward with Esme. Esme gave me a hug as Carlisle kissed my forehead. "How are you?"

"Good. Shall we get started?"

Ryder moved forward. "I think it is best for all to state their name then power."

I nodded looking at the group around me. "Who wants to go first."

Ryder and Dax smiled "How about we go first."

Ryder and Dax nodded to each other before they shifted. Dax into a tiger and Ryder into a wolf before quickly shifting back.

Penelope stepped forward. "I'm Penelope Lantean and I am a nymph." She raised her hand and I head other gasp as vines grew out of the trees toward her hands before retreating. She moved to sit with Paul whole laid down sitting his head in her lap. Emberly moved forward shifting into a panther before shifting back.

"I'm Emberly but call me Em."

Xavier and Blaze stepped forward. "I'm Xavier and this is Blaze."

"I have the same ability as Angel..." He levitated a rock before turning to Xavier.

"An I can teleport." He vanished only to reappear a moment later.

My uncles stepped forward. "I'm Donovan and this is Keegan. "I can't really show my power easily. I have the ability of power negation which means I can cancel out another power. For instance I have kept Edward boy here from reading my mind."

Keegan held up is hands letting the electricity sparks and encase his hands. "I have the ability to shock others."

Farlon and Faing stepped forward. "I'm Farlon and this is my twin Faing. We are shapeshifters I turn into a tiger and Faing turns into a wolf."

Ares crossed his arms. "I'm Ares. I manipulate shadows."

Edward turned toward us."They want to know how is moving shadows a power."

Ares smirked before raising his hands his fingers swirling. Suddenly in front of the wolves two figures began to form out of shadows. "I can make shadow people or..." He swirled his hands and the shadow expanded and circles everyone. "Or make it harder for others to see us." As his hands fell the shadows disappeared.

Gunner waved his hand. "Names Gunner and I am a wolf."

Mia, Zalina, and Han stepped forward. "We are Mia, Zaline and Han Styrke. I myself can manipulate the wind." She swirled her fingers wind shifting through her fingers. "Han can control fire." He did the same move as her fire swirling in his hand. "An Zaline can blind others."

As they settled back beside me I turned to Carlisle and nodded. He then turned to look at the wolves addressing all.

"Thank you for coming. Jasper had experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat him."

Edward glanced at Embry." They want t know how the 'newborns' is differ from us."

Carlisle looked to the light brown wolf. "They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful...than in our first several months of this life." He motioned for Jasper to move forward.

Jasper moved forward his hands clasped behind his back as he paced in front of us all. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett!"

As Jasper turned Emmett leaned down and kissed my nose before moving into the clearing smiling. Jasper tilted his head. "Don't hold back."

Emmett smirked digging his foot into the ground. "Not in my nature." As Emmett took off running at Jasper I turned and hid my face against Carlisle chest.

"I can't watch this." I could hear them as they fought. I didn't want to see either my brother get hurt or my boyfriend get his but beat by Jasper.

"Never lose focus."

I turned too see Emmett picked himself off the ground. He walked over sulking as Carlisle moved away. I knew that look on his face... Emmett could be a sore loser sometimes.

"Awe poor baby are you okay?"

Emmett growled pulling me in his arms nuzzling my neck his breathe ticking me,

"Are you two paying attention?"

I looked up and blushed seeing everyone looking at us. Jasper stood their with his arms crossed. "Sorry."

Jasper smirked. "Come on Angel your next."

I moved forward arms crossed. "Are you sure about this Jasper. Remember I kicked Edward's ass not to mention a certain wolf."

"What?"

I turned to see Emmett glaring to the wolves. "What happened?"

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry Emmett Embery, Quil and Jared are quick to replay the fight and she did fine."

I looked to Edward knowing if they show him the whole fight then he would see Jacob landing a hit on me. _'Say nothing Edward.'_

Jasper smirked. "You have fire sister dear. Lets have some fun."

I shook out my arms. "Alright it's your funeral."

I channeled my force into my fist before surging forward throwing a punch at Jasper's side. He simply twisted and blocked my punch. I turned and aimed another punch at his head. He sighed and just slapped my hand away.

"Come on Angel. Stop playing and attack me."

I could feel myself get a little angry and frustrated with a growl I ran at him again throwing punch after punch in which he continue to block. I felt a similar cold sensation go through my body. I knew my eyes had turned gold before with another growl I jumped up into the trees. Moving quickly I got behind Jasper before jumping down. As my hands went to circle his neck I suddenly found myself on my back Jasper standing over me his hand gently holding my neck down.

"That was impressive little sister. I have a feeling no one will have to worry about you tomorrow."

He grabbing my hand and helped me to my feet before hugging me. I turned back to our family and moved to Emmett's side as Jasper started to tell everyone they have done enough for one day. I looked up to Emmett.

"Can you take me home I need to shower."

He picked me up bridal style. "Forget the shower. You have ad a hard day you are gong to take a nice bath then message and dinner."

I lad my head on his shoulder. "Perfect." I looked to Esme smirking. "You raised him well."

As the others laughed Emmett quickly said bye before running off toward our new home.


	14. Post Battle Party!

**Angel P.O.V**

I pulled into my uncle's place and froze. My aunt and uncle had gone all out. There was lights set up lighting up the backyard. I knew once it got night time it would be so pretty to look at. I shut off the truck and got out grabbing the box from the back. I don't know why Aunt Cassie wanted me to get it but I listen to her. As I walked up I stretched my sore neck. Emmett had taking me home after training and indeed pampered me. He had ran a hot bath filling it with bubbles and told me to relax. An as I had lounged in the tub I nearly fell asleep. Till he came back in and informed me dinner was ready.

He had stood there and actually dried my hair before I dressed. He then took me to the kitchen were he had a meal waiting for me. I admit some of the meat was little more cooked then it should be but him doing by himself made it feel more special then when he had Esme's help. After dinner he gave me a good message before making sure to love me thoroughly all night.

I sat the box down on the back porch before looking over at Aunt Cassie and Penelope who were sitting food on the tables. My eyes bulged out of my skull. There was three tables just laden with food.

"Is there an army coming for food?"

Aunt Cassie laughed. "Almost. Since all the Cullen's are going out hunting and gathering their strength I thought that we could get everyone else together to have a night of peace and food." She smirked. "Not to mention I can finally meet my brothers mate."

That took me for a second. "Leah is coming?"

"Yes as well as the whole pack. I also invited Billy, Quil's grandfather, and Sue. I figured those who knew the secret could come. I wish we could invite Charlie but he can't know about this world."

I sighed thinking about the lovable Chief of police. "I know. But this should still be a fun night. Where is Uncle Matt, Ronon and Dax?"

"They are setting up the basketball goal and the volleyball net you brought with you."

Before I could say anything else my phone rang. I motioned to Aunt Cassie I would be right back before answering my phone."

"Hello?"

" _Hello love."_

"Emmett! How are you enjoying the hunting party."

 _"It is good. I have caught a bear so far and Drew and Jasper are wrastling over to the side... So how are you enjoying your party?"_

"How did you know about it?"

 _"Cassie told me about it. You and everyone have fun. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Okay I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

I hung up the phone and turned back to the others. I noticed Uncle Matt arriving in a truck turning to help Billy out followed by Sue and Quil Sr. I looked to see the truck I drove to training pull up and Ryder jumps out as the pack jumped from the back.

"What's up guys?"

The pack walked over hugging me before swarming the food table. I smiled at Billy as Emily pushed him forward. "HI Billy." I leaned over and hugged him.

"Hiya Angel how are you?"

"I'm good a little nervous about tomorrow but I know if we all work together we will be fine."

Sue patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy tonight with friends and family."

"You got it."

I smirked to the guys who were stuffing their faces. "Come on let us get some food before the guys eat it all."

We moved over to the table and quickly made out plated before sitting down to eat. I chuckled seeing how the wolf boys just swallowed everything whole. I sat with Billy and Sue and ate quickly.

After everyone ate I notice the guys move to the basketball court dividing into wolf pack was one one team which was Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil, and Embry. Then on the other team were Sekkari males. Farlon, Faing, Ares, Gunner, Blaze and Han. I notice Billy and Matt sit to the side to keep score.

Me and the girls sat around and just relaxed watching the game laughing when Ares and Jared got into a wrestling match over a tackle.

"They are taking this very serious."

Penny laughed eyeing Paul. "Oh yeah."

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Penny."

She jerked looking at me. "What?"

I smirked looking over at Paul then back at her. "You were day dreaming."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Hey it's fine it is what happens when you are in love." That cause us to giggle.

We sat there for another hour watching the game of course the Sekkari males won. But only by 2 points. But as they lite a bone fire I suddenly felt tired. That was weird usually I fired and ready to go till almost 1 in the morning. But here it was... I looked at my watch. Well it was 10 pm so not to crazy.

Getting up I stretched. "I'm gonna head to bed I am getting tired."

Penny, Em, and Emily gave me hugs before I turned to Aunt Cassie and Uncle Matt. "Aunt Cassie, Uncle Matt I'm going to go up and head to bed. I'm getting tired. So I am going to bed."

Aunt Cassie got up and hugged me before looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Okay well head on up and sleep well."

I waved night to everyone else before heading up to my room. I quickly showered before putting on my pajamas. Settling into bed I sighed pulling the cover up pulling out my phone sending a text to Emmett.

 _'Heading to bed see you tomorrow_

 _love you.'_

Putting my phone on the charger I turned over and closed my eyes letting sleep pull me into a strange dream of soft laughter, dark curls and eyes like mine.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story. I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can. But I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure and as always**

 ** **HAPPY READINGS!****


	15. Before all Hell breaks lose

**Angel P.O.V**

The net morning I quickly got dressed after getting a text from Bella asking me to pick her up. With a final hug to my aunt and uncle I headed toward the Cullen's I knew from her message Edward had a quick hunting trip and then we would meet him at the clearing.

Pulling up to the Cullen's house I smiled as Bella jumped into the car.

"Hi Bella."

"hey Angel."

I waved to Esme as I headed toward the clearing. One thing did catch my attention though Bella kept looking at her hand with a far gone look in her eyes.

"Bella?" She jumped, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Come on I know it isn't nothing."

She took a breath. "I'm engaged to Edward."

My foot slammed on the breaks. I quickly put the car in park an hugged her.

"Oh my goodness Bella that wonderful."

I noticed her blush."What?"

"I was wondering if you and Emmett would like to do a double wedding?"

I felt my heart crack and my eyes well up. "Bella! I would be honored. "I gave her a hug."What better way to get married then with my sister." She giggled and hugged me tightly.

"I agree."

I sat back and wiped my eyes before turning back to the road. " Come on before Edward send out a search party for us."

About 10 minutes late we got to the clearing. I smiled looking at Jake and Edward. I walked up and crossed my arms. "I hope you two are playing nice."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "An if not?"

I took a step closer hearing Bella chuckled. "I kick you ass...again." I could hear Edward and Bella laughing.

Jake smirked. "Hey I got in a good shot."

I paled when Edward's laugh turned into a growl. "What?"

I turned and pushed Edward away. "It's fine. It was a small hit in the stomach."

Edward looked me over. "Are you sure your okay."

I put my hands on my hips. "Edward! I am fine! An this better not get back to Emmett understand!"

He gulped. "Okay I promise." He pulled Bella into his arms. "You remind me of Esme when you do that."

"Go at least I know you'll listen to me then."

I moved over to the boulder and sat down as Bella started making her trail. Jake came over and sat beside me.

"You going camping too..."

"Hell no. Like Emmett I won't miss out on all the fun."

He chuckled "I knew you would. Quil and Jared thought you'd be sitting this one out."

"Nope. I am the leader of the Sekkari's so I need to lead by example."

"Yeah I guess you right... So you and Emmett getting married?"

"Yep." I turned and looked out over the forest thinking about the newborn army that as coming. Alice had finally been able to get a count on how many there were and she said that there was close to 40 newborns coming. I was a little nervous but with about 30 of us I knew we could take them easily. But it would be a lie if I didn't say I was worried about Emmett. Yes he was the strongest of us all but then again the newborn are strong too. He had a habit of letting himself get to caught up in a fight. I was worried he will get distracted and a newborn will take him from me. What would I do without him? I couldn't live without him. He is everything to me.

"Don't think like that." I looked up to see Edward and Bella in front of me. "He will make it through. He won't leave you."

I felt a tear fall down. "But anything could happen Edward. I am afraid I won't be able to help him if need be."

Edward pulled me down from the boulder and wrapped me in his arms before kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry Angel. I promise you everything will be okay. Don't worry so much. Just head on home and be with him tonight so you worries can go away."

A hot hand on my back had me look at Jake. His thumb wiped away a tear off my cheek. "Hey we may not like the bloodsuckers..." he smirked at Edward, "but I can promise we will not let you lose your mate. Remember an imprint is forever protected."

I nodded before moving away from Edward and hugging Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Please Angel be careful. I don't want to lose a sister."

"I promise." With a final wave I turned and took off heading toward home. Mine and Emmett's new home.

Once there I noticed Emmett wasn't there. I smirked going into out room and looking in the closet. "This needs to be special." Looking through everything I remember how me and Emmett had talked about doing something different. I smirked knowing exactly what to get. Grabbing the box off the shelf I opened it and smiled. "Ready to roleplay Emmett?"

Quickly getting dressed I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

 _"I'm at the house_

 _Come home..._

I quickly turned off my phone and waited for him. I looked through the door into the bedroom. I will be able to see him as he entered but he will not be able to see me. I took a few deep breathes to try and slow my racing heart.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I looked up from my phone to Drew and Jasper who were waiting.

"Come on Emmett. Just one more round?"

I shook my head. "No Drew I have to head home."

Drew and Jasper shared a look."Angel."

"Well it is the night before the battle and I don't know about you two but I would rather spend it in the arms of my mate then wrestling you two."

Jasper laughed. "He has a point."

"See ya." I took off at a run am withing a minute I was at the house. The lights were all off except for out room. So she was waiting there. I groaned at the stiffness that grew. Moving quickly I made my way upstairs only to find our room empty.

"Angel?"

I heard a click. what was that. There was another. They were coming from the closet. That is when I listened and noticed the racing heart that was there. What the heck. "Angel is everything okay."

I heard the click again and she exited the closet. "Holy hell." She was dressed in a black and red leather sexy cop outfit.

I stood frozen as she walked toward me. She had a whip in her hand that made my brow raise. "Angel?"

She stopped in front of me and traced the whip up my chest and against my neck. "You've been a bad boy Emmett."

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

God is this what it feel like to have power over men. Emmett stood frozen his eyes glued to me. "Have you been bad Emmett?"

His eyes roamed my body. "Hell yeah. "

I trailed the whip down his body around his hip and gave a quick flick of my wrist to make the end smack him. "Should I punish you."

"You can do whatever you want to me."

I began to slowly circle him trailing my whip over him. "Maybe I should just tie you up and have my... ah.." I wobbled in the very high heels and nearly fell in Emmett didn't grab me. "Damn it."

"Are you okay?"

I leaned down and yanked the boots off throwing them to the side along with the whip. "That' what I get for trying to be sexy. I'm terrible."

"Oh no love. You are so sexy in that outfit."

I looked up and saw the fire in his eyes. "Really."

"Oh yeah." With that he threw me on the bed before ripping the outfit off.

"Emmett!."

He quickly undressed before joining me. "Don't worry we will get you more outfits... A lot more."

"But." His lips silenced me.

"No more talk. For tonight we will only feel."

I smirked tracing his ear. "I'll agree to that." An feel we did. I lost count on how many times both Emmett and I peaked. I know around 2 in the morning he finally let me sleep. At least three hours before waking me up by slipping into me from behind and taking me to the stars and back again before he let me sleep once more... I know one thing when Emmett puts his mind to something he full fills it to the highest degree. An I for one will never complain.


	16. Battle

Angel P.O.V

My stomach was in knots and I felt like throwing up. I stood between Emmett and Rose. I took a deep breathe my heart racing as my hands shook.

"Calm yourself Angel everything will be alright."

I looked over at Rose who reached over an drubbed my back.

"Thanks Rose."

She smirked. "Now how about we kick some newborn butt."

"Let's"

I turned toward the woods eyes narrowed. I could see the newborns coming toward us. Jasper moved forward taking the lead as we began running at them. I knew the pack and the other Sekkari were in the woods waiting for the right moment to join the fight.

A yell from the large a large newborn caught my attention as he rushed me. With a growl I twisted pushing all my abilities into each punch. I had just ripped his arm off when another newborn grabbed me throwing me into the rock.

"She's one of them."

Four more newborns turned from their targets an rushed me, but so were my family. Rose threw aside a newborn before rushing over an grabbing the newborn that grabbed my neck. She wasn't the only one Jasper, and Drew also came to my rescue pulling newborns off me . A symphony of growls and yells told me the others had joined the battle. The newborns hesitated a second before continuing the attack. I ripped the head off the newest newborn before running and pulling another newborn off of Emberly's panther form. She growled a thanks before jumping on a newborn heading for Embry's blind side.

A yeall drew my attention looking toward the forest I saw 8 more newborns ran out into the battle and heading for...

"Emmett! Look out!"

He turned an with a growl ripped the head from one newborn before the others swarmed him.

"No!" I moved to go help him when strong arms wrapped around me anchoring me.

"Let me go!" I twisted to knock my attacker away when I froze. The man looked like an older version of Tanner. The familiar green eyes scared me .

"Let me go!" I thrashed around trying to get out of his grip. I looked to see the newborns had Emmett pinned to the ground... "Emmett!"

"Watch you worthless mate die an know you will belong to Tanner soon."

"Let me go."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at Emmett who was yelling a growling ripping any part off of a newborn he could reach. I saw one come up behind and reached for his head. No... I couldn't lose Emmett not now. We been through so much. I tried to throw out my head to knock them away but the man behind me pinned my arms to my side.

"I don't think so."

I felt the tears slide down my cheek as i struggled against the strong arms that held me. "EMMETT!" I notice Paul's wolf force turn at my scream. He was the closest. He turned and with a growl he ran toward Emmett jumping into the group pulling out a newborn before bitting off his head.

"Stupid wolves."

The man holding me began to walk back toward the woods pulling me with him. But a yell made him freeze. I looked up and cried out in relief for out of the woods came a group of people I knew all to well.

Kameron, Torrian, Andrew and Trinity appeared and rushed to Emmett pulling newborn off of him. He jumped up and with a loud angry growl ripped one newborn apart. But my happiness was short lived for cold steel found it's way to my neck. The man had pushed the blade of a knife to my neck as Jasper killed the last newborn.

My family and friends turned toward me eyes wide. Emmett rushed forward but froze when the knife pressed closer to my throat.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so. She belong to another and she will do as she is told."

"Who?"

He smirked. "Tanner of course. Our little group should have destroyed you. But others just had to get in the way. So if you'll excuse us we have somewhere to be." He lifted me off my feet intending to carry me.

Suddenly the knife was away from my neck and I was dropped. Emmett rushed forward pulling me into his arms as I turned to look at my savior.

"Dad!" I moved from Emmett's arms and rushed to Damian throwing my arms around him as Torrian and Kameron took care of the new man.

"Oh my little Angel are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm fine." I moved away and when Emmett's arms circled my waist I turned hugging him close. "I was so scared I would lose you."

"Naw. Not with your furry buddy over there." He nodded toward Paul. "Thanks for the save man."

"Yes Paul thank you." I looked back at dad. "Who is he?"

"Lucian MacEwan. Tanner's older half brother. I looked up on Zackarian MacEwan. He apparently had many children. Not all are are cruel and crazy as Tanner and Lucian here. For what I found out hey have a total of ten half brothers and sisters. Never with the same woman."

I tilted my head as a thought pass through." How is that possible I thought a Sekkari can only have children with their mate?"

"That is if they are bonded with the person. No Zackarian never bonded with anyone so he seduces women and uses them to give him a child or two. Tanner and Lucian happen to be his favorite."

I glared to the man Kameron had kneeling on the ground. "Well I say we call the leaders of all the clans and let them know what these few are doing. An have them trailed on their transgressions."

Damien smiled before moving forward and kissing my forehead. "Well said."

Everyone began moving then Damien, Kameron, and Torrian stood guard over Lucian as the other began gathering all the newborn bodies and body parts putting them into a pile while Carlisle lite it. That is when I noticed a young girl over to the side. Her red eyes told me she was a newborn but her frightened expression kept me from attack her.

Moving away from Emmett I walked over to her ignoring Emmett as he tried to stop. As I got closer she shrank back scared.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." She just whimpered. "What's your name?"

"Bree."

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to but Riley said my family would be hurt if I didn't do what I was told." She sat and curled into a ball. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You don't have to."

"But I am so hungry. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Riley forced me to feed before."

I moved forward taking her shoulder gently. "Look at them. These vampires have gold eyes. There is a way to feed any never have to hurt anyone again."

She perked up. "Really."

Carlisle stepped up. "We don't hunt humans we feed from animals and after you can control yourself you can be around humans again."

I could see the hope in her eyes. I went to say something when Alice gasped.

"Alice?"

"The Volturi their coming."

"Reallu? Who?"

"Jane, Alice, Demetri and Felix."

I turned to Torrian. "Freeze him and make sure he won't cause trouble."

He nodded before grabbing Lucian who struggled and int he next moment he as completely encased in ice. I turned back to the others as Emmett came to stand beside me. I turned when I heard Edward and Bella arrive. He froze when he saw Bree.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's under my protection. If you search her mind you'd learn everything."

He nodded before turning toward Carlisle. Who looked to the wolves."The wolves need to leave the Volturi will not honor a truce with the wolves."

"Leah! Don't!"

Edward's scream had me turned to see Leah's wolf form fighting a large newborn. I went to throw out my hand to push it off her when Jake jumped in pulling the newborn off him. They tumbled around before the newborn wrapped his arms around Jake and squeezed. Jake yelled as the other wolves went to his aid. We rushed over as Jake changed back with a silent scream on his face.

"Jacob!"

Carlisle dropped down and began examining him. "The bones on his right side."

The wolves came around a brush in their human form.

"Jake you idiot I had it."

"Leah." Sam knelt beside Carlisle.

Carlisle lifted Jake's arm. "I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting."

Edward look up. "We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam looked up and me and waited for my nod before answering. "We'll take him to Billy's.

Carlisle nodded moving out of the way as the pack came forward. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I patted Bella's shoulder sensing her worry. " Hang in there, Jake."

We moved out of the way as the pack picked him up and carried him out. I looked over to the large group of Sekkari and knew the number will make the Volturi nervous.

"You guys head out as well. Torrian you and Kameron take our guest somewhere till you can get him to Ireland."

The Sekkari turned and leaving all except. "Dad you may need to go as well."

"No way in Hell I am letting you face them alone."

I smiled to him before turning with the others and looking toward the woods as Alice said. "They're here."

With Emmett's hand in mine I watched the four cloaked figures come to a stop in front of up removing their hoods.


	17. Volturi

Angel P.O.V

Tough my eyes stayed on Jane I could noticed Felix staring at me. But his eyes seems heated. Was he thinking about my blood? A nod from Edward told me yes.

"It appears you've done out work for us." As her eyes scanned our line I glared at her."Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

Carlisle ever the peacemaker stepped forward. "We were lucky."

Jane looked board. "I doubt that."

This bitch was getting on my nerves. "get one thing straight blondie we are not a coven we are a family."

They ignored me as Alec sighed. "It appears we missed an entertaining fight."

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

I could hear Edward's soft growl. "If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would've full filled your purpose."

"Pity." That is hen she noticed Bree. "You missed one."

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

Jane seem irritated. " That wasn't yours to offer." As she turned toward Bree." Why did you come?"

Before Bree could answer she fell to the ground screaming in pain. When I wet to move Emmett stopped me.

"Who created you?"

Thankfully Esme steeped up. "you don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know."

I took a step toward Jane my anger raising and again Emmett stopped me. I growled low under my breathe. "Bitch," Oh I wanted so much to rip her smug little head from her body and slowly pull her limbs off one by one.

Jane glanced at me before turning back to Bree who finally answered.

" I don't know Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

There was something in Jane's eyes that told me she knew. Edward must have picked up on it too.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her."

Carlisle mist have heard the accusation in Edward's voice because he was quick to interupt.

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right Jane."

The pause said everything. "Of course... Felix."

As Felix moved closer I got out of Emmett's arms moving toward the middle. Esme joining me.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance."

Jane was more the annoyed. "The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know she's till human."

Bella looked up."The date is set."

Jane turned back to Felix. "Take care of that Felix I'd like to go home."

I saw the heartbreak in the others eyes knowing that they could not do anything with the fear of the Volturi retaliating. They we were worried about the rules... I was not...

Without a second thought I moved in front of Bree. "Then take your ass home. Your not touching her." I could feel her trembling behind me and I could hear her slight sobs. Yes no one was hurting this girl who has already had everything she loved taken from her.

"The Volturi want..."

"In case you haven't noticed princess. I don't give a fuck what the Volturi want. Your not hurting her."

Felix stopped in front of me his eyes looking me over." It is unwise to stand against us."

I glared at him my throat rumbling with a growl. "An it is ' _unwise'_ to piss me off."

Jane looked at me. "Remove yourself."

"No."

She growled. "Felix!"

Felix smirked grabbing my shoulders to forceably move me away. I dug in my heels and thrusted out my hand knocking him back. He stood straight his eyes near fire looking me over. In the corner of my eye I saw Drew and Jasper having to hold Emmett back.

"No one interfere. I am the only one who can."

As Felix rushed me again I pushed Bree away before turning and catching the arm heading for my face. Good lord this guy was strong. almost as strong as Emmett. Felix grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground before he straddled my stomach his hands going to my throat.

"Angel!"

"No no one do anything."

Felix smiled with a slight squeeze."Just give up."

"Never."

No one noticed how Bree shook with anger. "Leave her alone." She was ignored as Felix squeezed more making it harder and harder for me to breathe.

"ENOUGH!" The strange voice make everyone look up. Bree was glaring at Felix growling and shaking. As I looked I noticed her shaking reminded me of the wolves when they shift. Surly not. As her growls grew her body began to glow and change. Felix was so stunned he back up.

Bree's form continued to change. With in moments the change stopped and in Bree's place stood a beautiful golden red phoenix.

"Shit."

The phoenix moved closer to me before looking to the Volturi opening her mouth. With a loud call fire shot from her mouth to the grass at their feet making them step back. Getting up I looked at her.

"Change back."

She lowered her head as her form wavered again before returning to her normal form her eyes now matching her animal form. I looked at the Voturi with a smirk.

"She is a Sekkari so under my rule. You can not harm her."

Jane's chin went up but I knew we had won. So feeling brave I moved closer to Jane getting right up in her face before grabbing the front of her robes and pulling her to her toes. Alec moved to his sister but Jane's hand stopped him.

"Now listen here Aro. Yes I know you'll be looking into little Janies mind. You will not come after me or my friends or my family ever again. If I find you are moving against us you will regret it. Remember old one I am the Sekkari princess. Not only am I the leader of the 7 Royal Sekkari Clans there are over a 100 other clans. We out number the Volturi. So think on this. If you ever come near my family again your rule will end."

Letting Jane go I pushed her away. "Now don't let the trees hit you in the ass on your way out."

With a huff they left. I turned to the others and was quickly engulfed in a strong hold.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again Angel Wyatt do you hear me. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

I sighed before leaning up and kissing Emmett. "I'm sorry but I couldn't let them hurt her."

Bree moved forward as I stepped away from Emmett her arms wrapping around me. "Thank you."

I smiled looking up as my dad walked up. "Young Bree who are your parents?"

She looked up at my dad. "I don't know. I was told my mom and dad died when I was a baby and I was adopted."

I looked up to dad who looked back with a smirk. "Well dad are you thinking the same thing I am?"

Damien smiled before looking down at Bree. "You can join out clan if you like."

"Join your clan."

I smirked. "Yes you'd become my sister."

"Why? After everything I did."

"That wasn't you. You were forced to do that."

Damien placed a hand on Bree's shoulder. "An don't worry we'll go to my manor in Ireland till you know how to control your hunger."

"Won't I hurt you."

"No because I am like you. I am a Sekkari and a vampire."

"Sekkari?"

I looked toward Bree. "Go with dad and he'll take you to the other clan who can explain more. Aunt McKayla and aunt McKenzie will love to spoil you."

She turned to Bella who was in Edward's arms. "I am so sorry about this."

Bella just nodded and I hugged dad as he took Bree's arm and took off. I turned to Emmett who hugged me. Carlisle smiled.

"You are a large heart Angel."

"Well she wasn't bad she was just in a bad situation." I looked over smiling at Jasper. "Just like someone else we know. It just takes someone giving her a second chance to show how she can change."

Jasper smiled his arms wrapping around Alice.

I suddenly yelped as I was lifted off my feet into Emmett's arms. He smiled to his family. "If you'll excuse us I am taking my fiance home and pampering her. She needs it."

Drew laughed. "We won't see them till sometime tomorrow."

Everyone chuckled as Emmett took off toward out house. He smirked down at me.

"After your bath how about we pull out that new leather outfit Alice and Rose got you."

I smirked. "Of course my handsome vampire.

Thank you for your continued support on this story. I hope you liked the chapter. As for Bree Turner I tried to find everything I could about her past and couldn't so I figured I'd make a past and a new future for her.I never did like she was killed in the books or the movie and wanted to change that.

Well ta-ta for now and as always

HAPPY READINGS!


	18. A New Day SMUT warning

**Angel P.O.V**

I woke up the next day to the smell of frying bacon. With a smile and sat up and stretched groaning at the soreness in my muscles. I lost count on the hours me and Emmett spent being with each other. I looked over at the outfit sitting on the floor. Emmett seemed to love the dominatrix outfit not to mention the handcuffs. Who knew Emmett a guy born years ago was into kinky sex. But then again it was Emmett so I shouldn't be surprised.

Getting up I quickly got dressed before heading downstairs smiling at the sight before me. Emmett stood at the stove in only his jeans, even his feet was bare. I crossed my arms leaning against the doorjamb letting my eyes look him over.

He was plating perfectly cooked bacon and eggs snatching toast out of the air as they shot out of the toaster. Once he sat everything down I walked up leaning against his back placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Morning."

"Morning. Did you enjoy the show."

My hands slid up his perfect abs. "You knew I was watching."

He turned in my arms putting his around me. "Of course. I could sense you a mile away." Leaning down he claimed my lips in a deep kiss which caused me to moan. His lips left mine going down my throat.

"Emmett."

******** **SMUT Warning*******

He back me up against the island before picking me up and sitting me on the top his hands roaming my body. I laughed.

"Didn't you get enough in the last two days?"

He chuckled. "I'll never get enough of you my love." With that he kissed me again leaning me back to lay across the counter. I was a good thing he was so tall or this would be awkward. He kissed his back down my body unbuttoning my shirt as we went. I closed my eyes and let my beautiful mate have his way with me.

Emmett undid my bra pushing it to the side his mouth find it's way to one of my breasts suckling. I threw my head back with a groan. Oh he had a wonderful mouth. I would have thought his ice cold body would be a turn off. But no It felt amazing. Though there are times I think he mouth was hot as he kissed his way around my body.

He leaned up his hands going to the snaps of my shorts. Making quick work of the snap and zippers he pulled my shorts down and off.

"Before you have your breakfast I get to have mine."

I looked up at him biting my lip. "Don't wait to long I don't want you to miss out."

He finger ran over my mound making me moan. "Oh don't worry my love. It is just perfect." His fingers lips into the waist of my underwear slowly pulling them down. "Close your eyes I want you to just enjoy the feeling of the way I love you."

As he lowered his head I closed my eyes. I could feel the muscles in my stomach twitch in anticipation of what was to come. I didn't have to wait long for I felt his cold lips over my mound. He nipped, suckled, and licked till I was fidgeting on the counter. Reaching down I fisted my hand in his hair as he slipped his tongue inside.

"Oh Emmett! I feel."

He growled his response as he slipped my legs over his shoulders his tongue moving quicker and quicker. My muscles tightened as he pushed a finger inside to join his tongue. Oh he was wonderful. I could feel my hips rising off the counter to try and get more. But when his mouth moved to tease my nub I couldn't hold it anymore. I threw my head back and screamed my pleasure.

I could hear a chuckle rise from him as he pulled his mouth away letting his finger lengthen the wonderful bundle of nerves.

As my heart slowed down he stood with my legs still over his shoulder and a smile that told me we were far from over. Sure enough he pulled me closer before slowly easing into me. I reached down running my hand over his chest as he sat a slowly assault on my sensitive nerves.

Unable to stand it I moved my legs off his shoulder leaning up kissing him. His hands grabbing my waist pulling me against him harder and harder.

"Oh Emmett!"

The next thing I know I was standing facing the counter with Emmett behind me. He leaned forward his voice low and gruntle.

"Lay on the counter."

I did what he asked and gasped as he entered me from behind. Oh he felt bigger this way. and to say I didn't want to scream and the pleasure was an understatement. I gripped the counter as my muscles tightened. I was so close. As he leaned over and nipped at my neck the coil snapped as I cried out in pleasure. I felt him barry his head in my shoulder as one last push he stilled behind me.

 ***********SMUT WARNING*************

We stayed there for a while out breathing getting back to normal. As he moved I stood up and straightened my clothes pulling my shorts and underwear back on.

"You know you have to reheat my breakfast."

"Of course."

After I ate I told Emmett about the talk Bella and I had about having a double wedding. At Emmett's laugh I knew he was up to something.

"What?"

"Alice called in alright. She said you two would want a double wedding."

"She did? When?"

"After we first for together when we went on the field trip. An speaking of Alice she wanted me to bring you to the house today.

"Alright."

"Now go change you have my scent all over you."

I winked. "Isn't that good."

"Yes but it is also cold so at least but on jeans."

I nodded quickly changing in jeans before me and Emmett headed to the main house. I saw Bella was already there.

"Bella!" I quickly hugged her before hugging Carlisle and Esme.

"How is everyone?"

"Good."

I then noticed Jasper, Drew, and Rosalie smirking. "Whats so funny?"

Drew laughed. "Oh nothing."

"Rose?"

"Nothing!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK! YOU better tell me."

He looked at the other two before looking at me. " Oh we were just wondering about a certain scream we all heard a while ago."

I hiccuped a squeak my face going bright red before glaring at Emmett who was laughing. "How dare you laugh right now."

Everyone started laughing that is everyone but Esme and Carlisle. But I could see even they were trying to to laugh. I noticed Bella's puzzled look. Thank goodness she doesn't know.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "Should I tell her what is so amusing?"

I glared. "You do Edward and Bella will be walking a vampire with no arms and no tongue down that aisle."

Bella looked from Edward to me. "What?"

"It's nothing Bella. At least nothing to worry about."

That is when I heard Drew whisper to Rose. "An I bet it was Emmett's tongue that caused the scream." Rose chocked on a laugh before squeak then ducked for I grabbed the metal ball on the table and chunked it at Drew hitting him in the head causing a crack. He looked at me with a glare.

"You deserved that."

Bella took my arm blushing. "Angel did you and Emmett?"

I groaned before covering her mouth giving her a pointed look that told her I's answer her later. Thank goodness the tension was broken when Alice skipped down the stairs grabbing mine and Bella's hands.

"Come on and come see the dresses." With that she pulled my upstairs and away from everyone trying to embarrass me.

"You and Emmett had sex?" Well there goes not being embarrassed.

"Yes Bella." Instead of the others saying something to pick on me I knew Bella was more curious because she wanted to be intimate with Edward. "An don't worry everything will work out for both you and Edward.

It was silent for a moment as Alice removed bags from her closet before Bella spoke again. "Well how was it."

I made a laughing huff acting as if chocking her before turning to the bags Alice put in front of me. Well here we go. I reached for the zipper pulling it down to see the gown beneath.

 **Thank you for everyone who are enjoying this story. I promise to add more soon.**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	19. Sequel

p style="text-align: center;"strongThe Sequel is up. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStrength of Courage is the next installment/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHow will things go for Angel before and after the wedding./strong/p 


End file.
